


Star Wars: A New Order

by ReyErso5280



Category: Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Healing Sex, My First Fanfic, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyErso5280/pseuds/ReyErso5280
Summary: Nearly two years have passed since the events of the last Jedi and the battle for the galaxy is about to reach breaking point. The chess match for domination continues, a bond will push and pull as a new order takes shape for the Galaxy.——————————





	1. - I - The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have corespondending tracks that I feel capture the mood of the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressure is building on the newly appointed supreme leader and its time to put some fail safes in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter 
> 
> Star Wars: The Last Jedi | Powerful Epic Orchestral Trailer Music by Daryl Leigh Lynn  
> https://youtu.be/KiW9BRhUOH8
> 
> Star Wars - Across The Stars | The Sith Version by Lucas King  
> https://youtu.be/NmtS00Fx5CE

“Give...me...everything,” Snoke released all his force into the young Rey. The blood in her veins started to boil. She tried to stand her ground but could no longer hold in her anguish. With a deep breath Kylo screamed at the top of his lungs and fell out his bunk in his personal quarters. He traced up and down his own arms frantically looking for damages but quickly realised he was reliving Rey’s torture. A shadow of their former force bond...echos in the night.

He sat for a moment and ran his fingers through his long black hair catching his breath. Slowly he traced his finger over his scar...their scar. It felt like only yesterday he was face to face with the young scavenger on Starkiller Base. He rose to his shaken feet and made his way to the fresher room.

Kylo squinted as the lights around his vanity mirror started to flicker on. He looked at his scruffy appearance, scratching the stubble on his cheeks. Kylo had let his facial hair grow while in his solitude but it was time for a shave. On top of that his five o’clock shadow reminded him of his father...a past he thought died. Solemnly looking at his reflection he closed his eyes, took breath and started to open himself out to the force desperately wanting to see her face again, even if it meant seeing the hate in her eyes again like the forest. Kylo waited patiently hoping he would sense the sound leave the room, a tell tale sign of his and Rey’s Force connection but all was in vain. An alert noise broke his concentration and started to chime through returning Kylo to his senses. The message read that the ship would be landing in 30 minutes. He steeled his resolve and prepared for his arrival.

**************

Seven dark clad creatures sat restlessly at the long table. helmets covering faces and weapon all left resting at the bottom of a wide staircase laying out in a row, a sign of faith and trust within the fellowship. Eight deep purple banners hung high from the ceiling. Each knight took a turns looking at them, wondering what their master had planned. To some it was reminiscent to the ancient age of the Mandalorian Warriors.... _is this what their master had planned?_ This was a new development as the Knights of Ren were more in secret, only revealing themselves as more assassins lurking in the shadows.

Some of the knights grew impatient, the heat of Mustafar was overwhelming. Each held an office as a dark guardian in the former republic planets. All had different climates, making the lava wasteland a bit difficult to deal with. _Why did the master have them meet here?_

A heavy mechanical door hissed open and all quickly turned to eagerly see their master after a couple years of absence. Kylo Ren walked slowly down the wide steps, battle worn scared face and mask-less, none of his fellow knights had ever seen Kylo’s real face before except for Lamu and Dy’mas. Their fearless leader was now bare, exposed. His hair was just below his jawline, half pulled back but still covering his ears which always gave him shame. a goatee accented his face but a small patch didn't grow where the scar from the scavenger never quite healed. Whispering started to rise in the room. Kylo allowed them to have their moment and then slowly raised his hand up asking for silence. there was no need for his false show of power or force with his knights.

Kylo looked down at the line of weapons honoured by their show of trust and faith. He didn’t realise how devoted they were until this moment, even after all these years. slowly started to pace behind them looking into each masked face one by one

"You all have been waiting in the shadows and now the time has come for our order to rise. There are to many places now as supreme leader of the first order I can not see. You all have the posts in the far reaches of the Galaxy and if you were ever true to our purpose the time is now.”

there was a moment where they all looked at each other then all rose in unison.

“In this room there are no secrets, no shame. you shall stand before me as I stand before you now"

once again they found themselves pausing to comprehend what their master just requested. Then within an instant the hiss of compressed air could be heard as each removed their helmets and masks.

"when this fellowship meets this is how we address one another. we only meet when one of the knights is in danger."

"who threatens you master!?" the eager Zabrak Lamu exclaimed, bloodlust already in his eyes. Lamu Ren's complexion was olive highlighted by a crown of small black horns circling the top of his head. deep scarlet tattoo like markings covered his face. he took pride seeing his face reflecting in the dying eyes of his fear stricken enemies. his likeness to the Sith Darth Maul who was a member of his race always struck fear.

"no one yet, but ever since Snoke was slain by the scavenger from Jakku there has been a rise of a full scale rebellion. I fear its not just from the resistance, but slowly burning in the first order as well."

Kylo turned his back and then made his way back in front of the group

"Then we shall kill her!" exclaimed the disfigured Twi'lek Dy'mus Ren.

 

Kylo turned sharply “NO!” And held her in a force choke. Fear filled her eyes with a look he hadn’t seen in ages from her and was instantly reminded of their meeting.

——

Dy’mas was working in the brothel on the outskirts of Tattooine for Bangour the Hutt. She was sent to _serve_  four dark strangers which including Lamu and Kylo. they weren't knights yet just young restless men barely in their 20s. she was never made to _serve_ anyone in that manner before...she was just a dancer and the idea made her sick.

Kylo could sense something was different about her the minute she walked in and started to dance in their private room. but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Dy'mus dance was intoxicating to watch and was certainly getting the right response from the young lads in black. Well not all as Lamu was passed out. Ever since he and Kylo were in Luke’s Jedi academy Lamu took up a voluntary sobriety in an effort to always have keen reflexes. But once they left the academy, all sorts of worldly pleasures tempted the young men. Kylo had never experienced matters of the flesh, still hasn't, and quickly found himself embarrassed of his primal response and excused himself to get another drink.

moments later he heard a scream coming from the room he was just in. Kylo immediately grabbed for his lightsaber but he had left it on the table! a strange panic came over him as he rushed back into the room leaving his drink at the bar.

Bursting through the corridor he saw two of his "knights" pinning the poor Twi'lek over a table. Lamu was still out cold. One man behind had forcefully splayed her legs and was struggling to undo his trousers in his drunken state. the other man was across the table pinning her arms down egging the other man on. Dy'mus was in a blind panic and screamed trying to wiggle out of the men’s grip. Bucking her hips back and forth pleading for the men to stop. without warning a sonic scream escaped from her chest as a massive bubble of energy knocked everyone in the room off their feet. the poor Twi'lek held her left eye as blood gushed down her face. the sonic energy had broken all the glass in the room and some penetrated her eye.

the man that was behind the Twi'lek rose to his feet and grabbed Kylo's lightsaber off the table. "you're dead!" he shouted as he raised the blade to strike her head off. But as if a sixth sense came over she dodged the blow while still on her knees. But it wasn't a clean dodge as the bottom portion of her pair of prehensile tentacles were cut off.

Dy'mas cried out in excruciating pain. the second knight started charging at her with a makeshift knife and Kylo had seen enough. A strange feeling of pity for the poor disfigured creature came over him.

Kylo reached out and force pulled the two men away from her snapping their necks instantly. their bodies feel in a broken heap on the floor and silence fell over the cantina. Dy’mas couldn’t see anything from her blood drenched face.

Two of the bouncers came charging into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Lamu finally came too and stumbled to his fallen brothers. He checked their pulse “they are dead! What the hell happened!”

Kylo slowly knelt down extending a cloth to the wounded Twi'lek. “They attacked her” Kylo gently wiped some of the blood away from her face. She was trembling and didn’t know what he had planned next. Kylo extended his hand and helped the poor Twi’lek to her feet. “she is one of us.”

“But Master she killed our brothers!” Lamu said in a confused haze.

Kylo lifted Dy’mas face to look him in the eyes. “Nothing they didn’t deserve.” she never left his gaze and slightly nodded.

“She is coming with us.” she didn’t know what to say. The stranger scared her to the core knowing he could snap her neck if he wanted...but although she feared him the alternative was worse. Kylo made his way to the bar and took out a handful of credits and slid it towards the attendant. "Thats for the mess"

——

Kylo’s memory was shaken as the poor Twi'lek choking sounds filled the hall. Releasing her Dy'mas crashed to the ground, immediately the patronising tone of Hux haunted Kylo's thoughts.  _careful Ren don’t let your personal interests interfere_

Adjusting his tunic Kylo helped Dy’mas to her feet as he tried to make eye contact giving a silent apology. Once again Rey had gotten under his skin and now he was breaking again. Dy’mas nodded and let him know all was forgiven. Kylo returned to the front facing his knight.

Kylo started with his booming voice placing his fist over his heart...“this is the vow of REN old and true as the stars, devoting my loyalty to my lord and fellow knights.”

All repeated in a confident tone. “within this fellowship all are equal never to raise weapon or slander. We will defend completely against all person in good faith without deceit. The Force is all things and I am the Force” The halls of Mustafar rang with the echos of a new purpose, It was time for a new order to rise


	2. - II - The Force is All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our resistance heroes bond before a routine mission, but the war is silently taking it’s toll on the young scavenger.

“The Force is all things and I am the Force” Rey chanted in her sleep. She tried to readjust and pull her tactical jacket over her shoulders as a makeshift blanket 

“What was that?” Finn said looking over at his half awake friend. “You’re talking in you’re sleep again” flashing her a gentle smile. Rey adjusted in the chair rubbing her eyes gently.

“Sorry that last rendezvous point really wore me out” she lied stretching her arms out trying to keep up the perky facade. She didn’t have the heart to tell him about her nightmares. She cared deeply for Finn and they had confided in each other on a lot of things. But guilt still haunted her that only her and Chewbacca knew the truth about the meeting of Kylo and Snoke but Chewbacca swore to keep their secret. Is this what she has become, more and more secrets?

Once more Rey found herself lost in her thoughts. Constantly tempted by Kylo’s offer, more importantly Ben’s understanding of her. How could someone completely opposite to everything she thought she stood for be the one person she felt the safest with. The same person only a year and half ago she called a creature in a mask... 

Poe came through the common area of the millinum falcon. “Looks like we are due to land on Vodran in 45 minutes. General Leia has moved ahead to set up a command post so we can get our fighters on the ground.” He looked over at a clearly exhausted Rey.

“Rise and shine prodigy! Time to save the day” he said giving a wink and tapping her leg softly with his gloves. “You, me and big deal over here have orders to meet up with the General and start a reconnoissance team to get any info about this abandoned first order outpost”

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that...” she said trying to hide her annoyance in a fake playful tone. Finn picked it up right away and tried to give his bro the side eye to quietly tell him not to push today.

“Hey I’m not the one who lifted rocks space Messiah” Rey was trying not to give into her insecurities about her newly found force powers. Ever since her reveal on Crait everyone either looked to her like some saviour or a walking time bomb. She was starting to understand the pressure Luke felt and this was only a fraction of what he had on his shoulders.

Rey put her arms into her jacket “I’m going to get ready...I’ll see you guys down there” she gently rested her hand on Finn’s shoulder. She was still dealing with human contact after being alone for so long...never knowing when or when not to touch people. The only time she was sure about contact was in a fight.

After Rey left Poe turned to Finn. “She alright? She seems a bit...clouded.”

“I think the expectations or people’s unease is starting to take its toll. Plus space Messiah really? Just a little heads up she is already a bit insecure about the whole Jedi thing.”

Poe reared back slightly looking even more puzzled. “Why? If I had half the power she did I would float myself a drink everyday” Finn just shook his head. He loved Poe like a brother, but he really was a bit naive. “I’m going start getting ready too and talk to Rose about that jammed trigger on the belly turret”

“No prob buddy but remember to wear your wet gear it’s storming like crazy down there” Finn turned around and gave a half salute “Dooley noted commander”

 

**********

Rey fumbled around getting warmer trousers and shirt on. She found that wool still made her skin itch and missed the linen clothes she wore in the dessert...but didn’t miss the heat. Her gear was standard issue grey trousers tucked into her high boots, a white long sleeve shirt and a black tactical coat with various pockets to carry field gear. She picked up her helmet and checked the power on her throat walkie talkie finally sliding a black poncho over her head.

She looked at her staff on the wall and gave a slight smile. It quickly turned to a frown when she looked at her still incomplete lightsaber. Looking at the time Rey decide to give it a go again at the work bench. Picking up tiny tools and looking through a magnifying glass tiny sparks came from the hilt. Rey removed the weapon and tried to engage but nothing happened again. A year after the stolen Jedi text and the scavenger who could fix anything couldn’t fix this. It was becoming a sick metaphor of her life. She threw it back on the bench defeated once again.

“I was thinking it might be the energy modulation circuits” a gentle voice spoke behind Rey. Rose slowly walked into the room. “I could be wrong though” Rey loved talking with Rose. they could talk repairs and machines all day that it would make the boy’s heads spin. Rey felt Rose was the purest soul...never conflicted. Straight and true much like Finn. They were perfect for each other.

“I did think that and maybe they’ll be some parts down on this planet” Rey gently responded. Rose tried to show some encouragement. “You will get it one day...You’ll have that ah ha moment”

“I hope so but sometimes I wonder if it’s the force, universe, destiny, something telling me that this isn’t what I’m meant to be” Rey was trying not to sound defeated. She always tried to be the cheery confident fighter alway there to motivate the troops. But everyday was getting harder and harder, each mission just that much more soul destroying. The constant moves and countermoves of war wasn’t meant for her. Yes life was hard as a scavenger but there was peace in the monotony of it all.

The two women shared a smile to one another as Finn walked through the corridor. “Ready ladies?”

“Let’s do this” Rose said securing her helmet. Rey followed suit as the four of them strapped in ready to disembark.


	3. -  lll - There is Purpose in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes head down to a routine reconnaissance mission which takes a dark turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually has a WIP (work in progress) video showing how I will do the visual chapters down the road, but this needs some tweaking 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXWvdre8GqA&list=PLvFAmj3FAGotjM5TP9KS1rY5ybZi9J1Mr

Vodran was a terrible swamp planet with murky jungles. The ground was so soft you had to be careful otherwise you could find yourself trapped in a bog for the Rancors to pick off. Why the General wanted to recapture this outpost was a mystery to Rey.

The small team adjusted their gear and prepared for their departure. Chewbacca hovered the falcon about half a mile from where the make shift command centre was. The doors opened allowing the stifling heat and smell to fill the ship. Rey felt like she could cut the night air with a blade the humidity was that thick.

“We’ll meet back here at this point in 3 hours” Poe shouted to Chewbacca over the roaring storm. Goggles down and comms on the four of them moved in synchronisation. Tactical manoeuvres performed to perfection. But why shouldn’t they be. It was the same thing every couple of weeks. Head to a planet where there was a response to Leia personal code, scout out the political and occupational climate. Check if it was a first order outpost or neutral territory, set up secure comms and move on to the next. But this one tonight was different and was occupied by the first order. It was only very recently abandoned causing everyone to be on high alert.

“Rey head to the top of that ridge and scout our path ahead to the command centre, Rose you watch our six, when all clear Finn and I will take point.” Poe confidently instructed.

Rey climbed the ridge with ease. This was something that was ingrained inside her, first the abandoned ships of Jakku and then high peaks of Ahch-to. Wind and sleet was stinging Rey’s face and for the first time her feet faltered as she slipped on the wet rocks. Quickly regaining her footing she turned her goggles to night vision and scanned the landscape. Rey just finished her first pass when the goggles went a bright yellow causing her to pull them off in a jerk reaction.

 **Kahboom!!!** A massive fireball lit up the murky sky. “What the hell was that?” Rose shouted turning around. Rey knew exactly what it was and quickly raced down the ridge

“it’s the command post! The general is there!” she couldn’t hide her panic. The idea of losing the only mother figure in her life sent her stomach in knots. She finally dealt with the loss of Han but this was worse. She only knew Han for a few days but Leia was over a year.

Poe too felt immediate panic “let’s move move MOVE!”

***************

The general was hiding behind a large console trying to keep clear of the bombardment coming to her with what few command team members she had with her. She would peer over and shoot a few of the troopers hitting one or two but there were to many. One by one she watched her team be struck down as the valiantly defender her. Leia looked over at the only trooper left, Lieutenant Connix. She had a single ion grenade left, what would be minor damage to the attackers, but could take out the whole comms keeping the rest of the fleet and their location safe.

The General signalled the young girl to roll the grenade to her. Leia picked it up and waved her arms for Connix to flee. Then she turned and stood up holding the pin in her fingers walking to the middle of the makeshift communications centre. “Come and get me you bastards” she said with such defiance. A blaster shot hit her in the shoulder but she did not waver and pulled the pin. A large blue wave came over the medium hut and all the machines sparked and exploded around her. Over the hissing and and pops of fuses and electrical sparks Leia looked up and saw the roof was cracking. Perfect...she took a few steps back and closed her eyes...at least I’m taking some of you bastards with me...this was her last stand. There is purpose in death...

 

****************

The four of them sprinted as fast as they could. The cold air was causing their lungs to burn in the desperate attempt to reach the general in time. Another loud nose could be heard as the was roof collapsing.

“NO NO NOOOOO!”Poe shouted trying to get his legs to move faster...but each minute in the soaking rain weighed the four of them down more and more.

Finn was finally within throwing distance of a shock grenade temporarily paralysing the remaining troops free from the rubble. Rose and Rey easily picked them off with their CR-2s. Poe frantically made his way to the rubble. He tried lifting the large pieces of concrete and steel but he wasn’t strong enough.

“Rey do your thing!!!” Poe demanded. Rey moved in position and extended her arm out...but nothing was happening. “Hurry up damn it that’s an order!” Poe exclaimed nearly sobbing. In a blind panic Rey threw her helmet off and reached her arm out again begging the rubble to move.

Rey could barely calm her heartbeat but finally caught her breath enough that she was only able to lift the rubble high enough so the other three could pull the general out.

“General can you hear me?!” Poe exclaimed holding onto a miracle that she was still alive. Rey’s eyes shot open when she heard Poe speak and dropped the rubble to join Poe at Leia’s side.

Small trickles of blood leaked from the generals mouth. Poe had seen this to many times before...they had moments. Poe cradled the generals head looking her gently in the eyes.”they are safe general. the fleet and rebellion is safe...the fire is not out”

Leia tried to speak but only a gurgle of blood came out. she cleared her throat trying to have a last bit of dignity. “Good work General Dameron you have command” she struggled for breath and started to look around in a panic “Rey! Rey!”

Rey quickly took Leia’s ice cold hand in her own. “I’m right here...it’s me.”

Leia tightened her grip on the young scavengers hand. “Rey...find my son...tell him I love him...I’m sorry for...” her eyes went dark as her grip loosened a staggered final breath escaping her throat. The General laid limp in Poe and Rey’s arms...she was gone.

Everyone was in a state of shock. nobody moved or spoke a word for what seemed like ages. The sound of the sleeting rain against their tactical ponchos seemed deafening in their silence. Poe finally let go and opened a channel to Chewbacca. “Chewie come in...we need immediate evac do you copy?”

Rey still held on to the generals hand. She never saw someone die so close before. One moment she was there and a moment she was gone. Rey tried to see if she could feel Leia’s last moment but nothing...it was cold and silent.

“What should we do with him?” Lieutenant Connix’s shaky voice asked. She found a First Order officer trapped under the rubble struggling to escape. Rey took off her tactical poncho and reverently covered her adopted mother.

“He looks important...” the young soldier continued. Rey felt an overwhelming power surge inside her. “Leave him to me” marching straight to the officer’s position. Finn had never seen such darkness in her eyes and quickly stood between the two. “Rey think about what you are doing” Rey didn’t even break her gaze from the officer, who was still trying to escape but his legs were pinned down.

“Finn get out of my way” and without even hesitating she force pushed him out of the way. The rage boiling inside was even more than Hans death...she felt a power charging though every cell in her body. The stinging rain striking her face felt like it melted before it hit its desired target. She loved the feel of this power, this rage.

Rey ripped back the mans head nearly taking it off in one stroke. Holding him by the scalp in the left hand she pressed her fingers to his temple with the right hand. “Where is Hux! Where is Kylo Ren!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man just let out a nervous laugh “go to hell desert rat!” Rey hesitated for a moment and loosened her grip. "Oh yes we know all about the Resistance whore..." Infuriated Rey pressed again “You’ll give me what I want, where are they!” The man started to cry out in pain. Poe watched in horror. this was all to similar to when Kylo was torturing him. He immediately knew what the officer was feeling. Poe helped Finn to his feet. “We need to stop her...she is going to kill him!” Finn shook his head in agreement and slowly made his way behind Rey. She was no longer even asking questions, just screaming in unison with the enemy officer. Finn found his moment and pulled Rey off with all his strength causing them to fall on their hands and knees. Rey frantically tried to make her way again towards the officer again. Finn pinned her against the wet ground. Rey could feel the cold mud against her face under Finn’s strong grip. Little did she know Finn was barely able to hold her down.

“Rey it’s over! Look at me Rey! It’s finished, it’s over...” He felt her body ease and helped her up. Finn wiped away the mud her face and saw her rage was gone. “You’re ok, its all over now.” Rey could no longer hold her emotions in and started to choke on a sob throwing her arms under Finn clinging to him for dear life. Rose slowly made her way over to the pair, resting a hand gently on Rey’s back. Rey was in shock and ashamed. It happened...it finally happened the dark took over and what’s worse she liked it. She felt powerful and for the first time in her life she was no longer the victim.

Poe joined the rest of his team, “Chewie is five minutes out. Rose you go ahead with Rey and clean her up. Finn and I will bring the general on board. Lieutenant you stay with the officer. He’s not going anywhere and we have some restraints on board. We’ll take him back for questioning.”

Rose and Rey made their way back when they heard Lieutenant Connix start to freak out “Guys something is happening to him!” The officer violently started to convulse, white bile leaked from his mouth. Blood tricked out from his ears and tear ducts. Connix ran over to Finn and Poe as if she thought his head was going to explode. Rey turned and slowly walked back to the officer. “Rey let’s just go” Rose gently called out trying to save her friend from the horrendous sight. but Rey ignored and moved closer to the man. She could feel his pain, confusion and fear. Rey felt a splitting pain that was just like the pain Snoke coursed through her body...and suddenly it stopped. The man laid motionless.

For a second time a stunned silence came over the battlefield. Rey was in shock. “I didn’t know that mind probe could kill. I didn’t know...I didn’t know!” she looked at her friends that now for the first time all had fear in their eyes.The deafening silence was broken by the falcon landing and Rey took this moment to flee the scene in shame.

“Rey wait!” Finn called out trying to bring her back. “Let her go..she needs some time.” Rose said looking over Finns face checking for cuts and bruises. Poe went to his knees and picked up the general’s body. “Finn help me get her on board.” Finn nodded and helped Poe carry the precious general.


	4. - lV - Passion yet Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new awakening has happened but a familiar bond reforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter 
> 
> End of the Jedi l Rey Sad Piano Theme by Lucas King
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKBLeALODlc&t=2s

The warm water slowly cascade down Kylo’s chest and back letting his mind wander reflecting on how his knights took the news. Did he lose the trust of Dy’mas from is accidental outburst? Suddenly a sharp pain hit him the the stomach causing him to fall to his knees in his fresher unit. He couldn’t breathe but he wasn’t being force choked, _this was something else._ Weary and trying to regain his footing Kylo turned off the water. He scanned his quarters grabbing a nearby towel to give him some dignity. Slowly he retrieved his lightsaber that he now carried with him no matter where he went. Making his way around the kitchen and he heard a muffled sobbing. Kylo started to gain a slight twinge of hope. All the sound escaped around him and he knew what that meant, his heart started to race in anticipation. Finally he turned the corner to his sleeping chamber and there she was sitting on the floor, arms resting on her knees, face buried stifling her sobs.

Kylo immediately remembered the last time she suddenly appeared during his night time regime it seemed to make them both uncomfortable. This time there was not a lot left to the imagination. He tip toed back to his wardrobe in the hallway and put on some lose trousers and robe jacket that tied on either side just above the hip to keep it closed.

He slowly peaked around the corner again to see if she was still there. He almost didn’t want to say anything for fear of scaring her away.

All Rey could hear was her staggering breathing. She felt his presence and slowly raised her head and looked at Kylo ahead of her who was now kneeling down to her level. They made eye contact and no longer Kylo, Ben kept still, begging her to break the silence. He hadn’t seen her since Crait. He couldn’t help but look at her with amazement, how beautiful she was, no longer the young girl. She was before him a woman now, a woman was has seen terrible things. Her whisper shook him from his trance.

“She...is...dead.” Rey stammered trying to hold her anger in. She never wanted to show her vulnerability to him again. The moment they touched hands back on the island played over in her mind daily. _How could she be so foolish and arrogant in thinking she could turn this man_. But not today, she wouldn’t give him anything.

“Who’s dead?” He gently push but never raising his voice over a whisper. Rey couldn’t keep her tone and snapped with the same vile rage she felt earlier. “Your mother...you finally got your wish...your past is all gone. You are now truly alone.”

Her words felt like a second punch to the gut. “No I saw her die when she was on the bridge of the Raddous. Two of my tie fighters fired missiles and I watched the bodies get sucked out...” Ben scanned her over. Was she lying to him? She never played mind games. It was the purest thing in their connection, they couldn’t and never lied.

“I don’t know what you saw but I held her and watched her die” Rey rose to her feet and Ben followed in step. “And the really fucked up thing is...” Rey paused calculating her next words for she wasn’t sure what their intent would be. “The fucked up thing is you were her last dying words...she loved you and even started to apologise...but then she was gone. Even after all the terrible things you did that woman never stopped loving you.” fresh tears started to form in Rey’s eyes. “And I want to know why...why do you deserve that kind of unconditional love and devotion. I have given nothing but hope and inspiration and still feel so alone...” she stopped herself, jealousy coursing through her body. She was exposing herself to him again. _How did this man make her walls crumble._

“I told you that you’re not alone...”

Rey quickly interrupting “that’s what you said and then you broke my heart.” her words rung in Ben’s ears. He broke her heart? He never knew it was his to break in the first place. “You have friends and allies who love and adore you. I saw them all around you.”

“They fear me or expect me to always save the day and I can’t do it anymore, not after tonight, it’s over” a look of pure terror came over Rey’s expression. Sounds of a man fearing for his life, not ready to die in excruciating pain. Ben saw the change in her body as she was reliving the events unfolding in her mind.

“What happened tonight?” Ben now starting to fear for her wellbeing. But Rey looked down and away. Immediately Ben knew that pose, inner feeling of shame and guilt, dead inside. But what happened to her to feel this way.

“Rey...say it” he pressed gently. She could barely formed her words. “It was an accident. I was trying to get information on where Hux...where yo...where you were. He wouldn’t give anything so I pushed harder and harder but he gave nothing.” Rey couldn’t find the air to for, the next phrase “I killed him”

Rey shifted her weight uncomfortably “I loved the power, seeing the fear in his eyes. For the first time in my life I was in control and in charge…and I liked it.”

Ben tried to hide his state of shock towards the young woman’s confession. She was pulling to the weight of the dark...describing exactly what he feels and desperately clings to every day. But this new revelation surprisingly didn’t please him.

Rey looked up at Ben desperate to know what he was thinking. she started to lose control again and a lump in her throat got tighter and tighter. “Next thing I know the officer started to convulse and the blood leaked out of his head like a cracked egg. In that moment I felt his fear, pain, and death.” She paused not sure if she should make her finally confession “Ben it’s how I felt when Snoke tortured me.”

Bens body went rigid he didn’t want to reveal that he had felt Rey’s agony that night in the throne room. It was the only thing in his life that was strong enough for him to steady his hand and purpose almost to an inner clam. But his face and feelings betrayed him. Rey wiped a few rogue tears from her face.

Rey lightened her tone. “Wait...You felt it didn’t you? You felt him killing me, you felt everything.” Ben looked away he couldn’t lie but he didn’t want to acknowledge the truth “That’s why you...” Ben was gone. Rey frantically scanned the room trying to find him again but sound had returned to the room and she knew the connection was broken.


	5. - V - Prince of Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toast to fallen friends, a dark history lesson, and a cryptic force vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter 
> 
> Death of Anakin | Sad Jedi Temple March Piano by Lucas King
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsOA_SqsUj0

Rey caught her breath and started to change out of her cold wet clothes. She pulled an oversized grey-blue night shirt out and some black leggings. She grabbed her brunette locks and put them up in a loose bun.

A gentle knock was at the door. “Rey it’s Poe may I come in?” She was not ready to discuss her punishment tonight she just needed to rest. But there was no where she could run to. “Yeah just a second.” She straighten her sleep clothes and stood at a loose attention stance ready to receive Poe and what ever repercussions that followed. “Ok”

The quarters door hissed open and Poe slightly giggled at her military like pose, moved by her reverence of his new position but it wasn’t necessarily. “At ease Rey, you know that’s not required, Leia never asked that of us. Please have a seat, join me” there were those words again. She was looking back at a black glove and a pleading face of Kylo Ren.

“I promise you’re not in trouble, just join me for a drink” his words shook her from the memory.

Poe pulled out a chair for her and placed a small clear glass on the table. He then sat down and pulled a flask from his tactical coat. Carefully unscrewing the cap he poured a dark brown liquid into each glass. Rey sat down and stared at the strange drink. She could smell the fermentation and was reminded of Maz’s castle. She missed Maz. Maybe she would know what to do.

“It’s very strong, I only keep it for special nights or after a hard battle” Poe said holding the glass in his hand “so sip it.” He proceeded to raise the glass a bit higher and said “to General Leia...” he waited to see what Rey would do but she wasn’t sure what the proper manners were. Poe giggled of course she wouldn’t know what a toast was.

“Where I come from when you want to wish someone well its tradition to give a toast. Everyone gathers around and salutes with a drink by raising their glass.” Rey acknowledged and actually smiled. She liked this idea and picked the small glass up in her hand. “To the general past and...future”

Poe smiled gently back. they both raised their glasses to their lips. A long paused came over the two of them. Rey finally broke the silence “where are we heading next?” She had intended the mission but Poe had other plans.

“Naboo” he said simply. Rey didn’t understand. Why would they be going there? “What’s in Naboo?” Rey had never heard of such a place. Poe took another sip from his glass.

“It’s where royalty is buried. It’s where Leia is originally from. Her mother Padme was the Queen for a time and as we know a serving senator. Luke and Leia where her twins born in secret after Anikin’s turn to Darth Vader.” Rey sat trying to process this vast history lesson. She knew Luke and Leia where siblings and Vader was their father but only pieces from the legends told and what she had pulled from Ben’s mind when he failed to get the map from her. “The twins were separated and Leia lived on Alderaan serving as princess and later a senator herself”  Then it hit her...

“So wait if her mother was a queen, she was a princess, that makes...”

Poe interrupted knowing where she was going...”yep Kylo Ren is a prince of Alderaan.”

“But not of Naboo? Why aren’t we going to Alderaan?” Poe sometimes loved her innocence in this galaxy. Rey knew some of the myth and lore but it was the minor details she didn’t fully know.

“Did you ever hear of the planet killer?”

“Yeah they called it the Death Star, Jyn Erso and her band helped create the first Rebel alliance by stealing the plans and Luke eventually blew it up”

“Yes But the part of the story no one ever shares is the first and only planet they destroyed was Alderaan”

“Oh” Rey took a nervous sip

“But that’s not all...” Poe finished his drink “Leia was on the Death Star when they fired upon the planet, her planet. She confided in me once that her own father, Darth Vader, held her in place as she watched the only home she ever knew be obliterated in seconds”

Rey immediately felt even more respect and sorrow for her fallen mother figure.

“God that woman saw a lot” it was now Rey’s turn to finish her drink. Another moment of silence and Rey went to speak but Poe got the first word.

“I’m sorry I have been teasing you...I have never really seen the force used so much for good. Yeah I saw Kylo used it on me and…”he trailed off realising the sting of emotion they both felt and remembering what happened down on the Vodran that they were now leaving. He saw Rey start to retreat inward and he knew she felt ashamed. He extended his hand out and placed it on her wrist gently. “But hey it’s part of my charm right?” Rey looked at him and gave him a weak giggle. Poe no longer looked at her in fear like he had before. “it’ll be alright, it really will.” Poe gave one more reassuring look before standing and making his way to the door  
“good night Rey” and excused himself from the room.  
“night…”

Rey slowly made her way to her cot. She was looking forward to being back on the main fleet ship. although she adored the falcon the living quarters were only meant to be temporary. she sat on the bed and held her knees to her chest processing the day. Her eyes fell upon the books she had stolen from the force tree, the sacred Jedi texts. Maybe if she opened herself to the force she could reflect tonight’s events.

Rey adjusted her posture and sat with her legs now crossed in front of her and back straight. she lightly placed her hands face down on her knees and started to take a deep breath. remembering the few lessons from master Luke she concentrated on her breath…slowly just letting what ever thoughts came into her mind. she had learned in meditation it was never about “going to that happy place” no it was about the force and your mind being open to know what path is the next choice. and right now Rey was feeling like she was stuck in quicksand and didn’t know which way to turn.

suddenly the room grew cold and still…Rey didn’t open her eyes but her breath became visible. she knew where this was leading, she had experienced this in the cellar of Maz’s castle when she touched Luke’s lightsaber. she tried to hold her fear this time and pay attention to the meaning of the vision. for her previous vision was pretty close to fruition last time. maybe this time she would know how to proceed

Rey was startled by drums, but they weren’t war drums, they were celebration. strange creatures with long flat ears danced in the street blowing trumpets, waving banners and continuing to beat of the drums. Rey quickly moved out of the parade and looked to the left of her. she saw a striking young woman all dressed in white with her hair pulled in small buns, very similar as the ones Rey wore herself on Jakku. the woman face was painted white as well with two small red dots on her cheek bones and a thin red vertical line of lipstick on her small lips. this must be a Queen of some sort. Was this Leia’s mother? Rey looked over and saw she was joined by a young Jedi and a Jedi boy, couldn’t be more than maybe 8 or 9 years old.

Rey suddenly heard a roar behind her and felt a deep slash across her back, she rolled forward in a summersault getting some distance, turned and fell back staring at a strange striped carnivore like creature, with fur, but it was shorter than Chewbacca’s. the creature snarled and bared its teeth before he was knocked about by another large creature. Rey found her self standing in the middle of an arena surrounded by hundreds of lightsaber wilding Jedi fighting swarms of insect like creatures and droids…she heard a voice “they are animals and slautered them like animals…” in all the chaos of the battle around her, there was a man standing back turned to her, hands behind his back. the fighting Jedi melted away and she was now on a balcony. she didn’t want to disturb the man and started to turn away. Ben Solo’s voice softly cried out “Don’t go your presence is soothing” Rey quickly snapped around thinking their connection was back but found herself with her face buried in a cold black mechanical breast plate with lights and buttons. This wasn’t Kylo’s armour, this was another.

a deep mechanical breathing came from above her as she felt large strong leather gloves spin her around and she was facing HUX. “where is the Rebel Base?” he demanded. Rey had no idea, they didn’t have a main base, just outposts. she didn’t know how to answer. she scanned the scene looking for Ben or even Kylo. her eyes fell upon her fallen friends, all executed before her. She screamed out in anguish. the last of her family was gone…she was alone again…

A bright flash filled the windows of the star destroyer and she felt the sand beneath her knees and waves of water crashing against her left side. A massive explosion has filled the sky as now a title wave of destruction and death come slowly rushing her way. She could not escape it nor survive it. Rey turned to face it head on still on her knees. A voice saying “whatever I do, I did it to protect you” she takes a deep breath as she lets the fire consume her.

************

Ben Solo’s eyes flashed open. he gathered his thoughts and and grounded his surroundings. He slowly rose from his meditation on his knees. he knew where they were taking his mother. Leaving his bed chamber on Mustafar went into his fresher to shave off his goatee. If he was to see Rey again he wanted to look the same. he got dressed in a simple baige shirt that buttoned up to to a V. he then put on some dark brown trousers and finally his faithful black boots. If he was going to head to Naboo he needed to wear blue, gold and other lavish colours. he hated it because he never wanted to draw attention to himself. but he grabbed some credits and would buy some cloth in the market when he arrived.

wrapping his hooded cowl he made his way to the shuttle bay. he set up some fake coordinates from his personal First Order Shuttle. Last thing he needed was Hux wondering why he was heading to Naboo. finally Kylo loaded himself in a small cargo shuttle and headed to the planet, setting the coordinates into the hyperspace computer he set it on auto pilot and then proceeded to come up with a plan.

how close could he get? would he see his mother? more importantly would he see Rey. it would be the first time he would see her in the flesh since the thrown room. memories of the battle flooded his mind again. The feeling of absolute peace when they were fighting back to back. It was so natural, as if they were breathing from the same body. a strange feeling and thought came over him. her body, how it moved, the strength and grace in every strike and blow. her eyes so determined, gentle and caring one moment. fierce and focused in the next. Kylo started to feel a very unfamiliar pull in his lower regions and a tingling feeling in the base of his stomach. it was a similar feeling he got when he was in the VIP booth where he saved Dy’mas.  
But that time was just a primal need, this felt different. It was a yearning he never felt before. his body and heart in pain and agony for the first time together. once again embarrassed at not knowing what to do Ben swallowed hard and just tried to clear his mind. he knew the biology of it all and how the human reproductive cycle worked. Letting out an uncharacteristic chuckle Ben remembered his dad just giving him a five second pep talk on how it all worked before heading to the next job. but it was the more intimacy level he never experienced or seen. he heard stories told in taverns from soldiers giving explicit details of conquests willing or not. The non-consenting stories hit a strange nerve with Ben.  
He’d kill a lot of innocence before in his rein, but this was different. he compared it to hunting an animal for sport and mortally wounding it, only to leave it to suffer in the cold and die a slow painful death. it was something he would never allow his knights to do and is why he killed two of his recruits.  

finally he was on his final approach to Naboo and a bolt of anxiety filled him. what was he possibly doing here? he was going to get captured he knew it. but he owed this to his mother, he couldn’t kill her before and he needed to bury his past.


	6. - Vl - By a Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret gathering and a confession to an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter
> 
> Star Wars - End of The Jedi | Rey Sad Piano Theme  
> by Lucas King
> 
> https://youtu.be/DKBLeALODlc

Naboo was still thriving but it wasn’t in the splendour of its glory days after the fall of the empire. The sandstone like domes of Theed where showing signs of wear and paint was faded, still was better than Mustafar for sure. Ben found a patch of field where he could land his small cargo shuttle. he had no clearance codes for the official platforms so he was going to need to hike into the city. 

Ben felt like he had been walking for ages when he finally reached the outskirts of Theed making his way to the local markets. all the bartering and loud chatter made his head hurt and he felt a strange feeling of belonging, like he knew this place.

twisting and winding Ben made his way through the market, thrown off by the outlandish fashion sense of the Noobians. Finally set his sight on a stall with fabric pieces advertised as half price since they were last season’s. He could care less about “seasons” he just wanted to blend in a bit more. Ben’s eyes fell upon a crushed velvet waist coat with dark purple hue nearly black but shone its true colour in the light with gold embroidery. the closest he’d get to black on this planet he joked with himself. 

he slipped it over his simple beige shirt and immediately felt like the prince. a small piece of luxury when everything in his life had a purpose or a place. Ben paid the man and turned to walk away “aren’t you forgetting something?” Ben turned back puzzled by the shopkeepers question. “you need your scarf and cumberbun” holding each in either hand.  
“a cumber…what?” Ben inquired back trying not to offend the shopkeeper. he did not need them the waistcoat was enough. but the shopkeeper insisted and proceeded to tie a maroon patterned scarf around the tall dark stranger and held it in place with a small pin a few inches below Ben’s Adam’s apple. finally drawing attention to ben’s waist with a deep gold sash like belt fastening in the back attached to the waistcoat. Ben felt absolutely ridiculous.

Ben adjusted his new clothes and then asked the shopkeeper “you haven’t heard of a funeral happening nearby?” the man eyed his former customer suspiciously. that was a very specific question on the day of such an event that was only spoken in whispers. ”No I haven’t heard anything”

Ben could tell the man was lying and was starting to lose his reserve and time. he lifted his hand slightly and watched the mans colour in his face start to change. “I’m only going to ask one more time and for your sake you should tell me the truth where are they”  
the man struggled to breathe and could only tell Kylo what he needed to know in broken segments. “The Royal Catacombs on the…northern…outskirts of Theed. its about…5 miles from here.” Kylo released the man and started to head North with a driven purpose. The store keeper didn’t dare alert the authorities and watched the dark stranger disappear into the market.

**********

Rey played with a rogue string on her deep blue tunic. Her mind was dancing everywhere trying to make sense of what happened. She watched the only mother she ever knew die in her arms. Reliving the emotion was almost to much to bare, but another matter also troubled her. Since seeing Ben again she felt a conflict in her that she fought over a year to be rid of, seeing his face made her miss him, miss his understanding and compassion, the instinct they had for one another when they fought back to back. Rey blushed remembering the hand placed on his thigh so she had the right leverage to kick away the Praetorian guards. How strong Ben was never faltering in their battle when they worked together. she blushed even harder when she remembered him shirtless. Rey never saw a human man so exposed before. On Jakku she was surrounded by aliens and machines. she dared to linger a moment on how seeing him made her feel, the want to reach out and just touch another humans skin, closely. she started to feel dizzy and a tingling sensation moved up her spine. Rey didn’t know what all this meant and she didn’t know how to handle it all.

“Rey of Jakku…you look like you are miles away from here my child” a small but powerful voice boomed. a gentle smile came across Rey’s face, she was hoping Maz would get the message in the encoded rebel chatter about the funeral, which had to be private and quiet. last thing they needed was a fleet of star destroyers coming into orbit.

Rey knelt down and gave the little alien a long held squeeze. fearing if she let go, she would lose her too this day. “Maz you have no idea how happy I am that you came.”  
“I am only sorry I couldn’t come sooner, luckily my boyfriend over there made sure the signal made it to Takkodanah.” she gave a quick nod over to Chewbacca and smiled.  
“How are the repairs to the castle coming?” Rey asked. she missed the first planet that had so much green she ever saw.  
“they are slow for the union disputes are slowing things down, but it will soon be back to its old haunt like it used to be.” Maz took a moment and took in the young girls eyes. she could see Rey was more conflicted than the last time they met. The loss of two parental figures, but she also held the eyes of someone who bared a terrible secret. Maz started to walk away from the catacombs and signalled Rey to follow her to the shore of the lake ahead. The two force users walked several feet away and down the shore to where they could sit on the sand in private. Great sand…Rey thought. If she saw sand again it would be too soon, but Rey had to admit the hypnotic rhythm of the water cascading back and forth was soothing. Maz took a deep breath and sat down, taking in the singing wildlife. “please sit down my child you look ever so tired”

Rey couldn’t argue with that and sat next to her little orange friend. She too took in the feeling of nature all around them, of peace.  
“You have the look of someone carrying a terrible secret and shame. but this is a new secret, for the light and fear in your eyes of someone who never experienced the universe has now transformed into someone who has seen to much. what has happened child?” Rey knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t hide anything from Maz.  
Rey hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know where to start, its so complicated and confusing…” her hands started to tremble as she didn’t meet Maz’s warm gaze. Rey knew if she did she would fall apart or worse put the walls up further.

“I don’t know my place in all of this still. I searched for it in Luke…but he feared me. I searched all over the island and saw visions of people and things that I thought were sure but I was wrong, nieve and foolish to think I could change things. But in the searching for meaning I found an unlikely ally, only one person to knew my pain and isolation desperate for a connection, a human connection.” Maz could tell the poor girl was trying to hold her guard up and keep things cryptic but also knowing Rey just needed to say the whole truth out loud. Maz gently touched the scavengers rough hands as they were gathering piles of sand, allowing them to slip through her fingers.  
“Rey just tell me.” Rey kept her gaze on her hand and watch the last of the sand fall from her fingers, as if from an hour glass and her time was up.  
“I saw Kylo Ren in a force connection when I was on the island. neither of us knew why it started at first but each time we were forced to face each other I learned the truth…Kylo didn’t betray Luke, Luke betrayed Ben. he saw how twisted Snokes grip was on Ben and for a moment he drew his lightsaber to kill him, to kill his own flesh and blood.” Rey grabbed another handful of sand and then continued  
“Kylo never lied to me, Ben never lied to me. I sought answers in a cave full of dark energy to see my parents…and I only saw myself, alone. I don’t know what came over me but I told Ben everything. He just listened never judging. I never thought a creature like that could have such patience, and then he said the first words I will never forget. ‘you’re not alone’ the warmth in his voice all I could do is say ‘neither are you’ back to him. I knew his pain and thoughts too when he tried to dig into my mind after we left Takkadonah, but every time he pushed I was able to see him too” 

Rey slightly looked over at Maz to see if she was still there and felt her gaze never leaving her. Rey took a deep breath and continued.  
“I physically reached out to him not knowing if that was even possible in this force connection, and our fingers just touched and the moment was so clear, or so I thought, I could see Ben’s future, and he saw mine. I saw he would turn. In that moment Luke came storming in and destroyed the hut demanding I leave. I tried to convince him to join the fight and when he refused a final time I was so sure Ben was going to be the one to turn the tide.”  
Tears started to fill the young girls eyes. “I went to him Maz, I made chewie promise not to tell anyone what my plan was just in case I failed and to wait for my signal. I took an escape pod and waited for the first order to capture me.”  
Maz was incredibly moved by Rey’s courage, and knew Rey didn’t even see it in herself.  
“he was there waiting for me, but not looking down at me like I was some prize, like it was two…friends meeting for the first time. I knew he would have to give me over to Snoke but I tried to convince him in the lift to the thrown room that I could feel his conflict, that I could help him. I don’t know what came over me but I even said his name…Ben.”  
“What did he do?” Maz interrupted.”It startled him, like it took him out of a trance. He told me he knew who my parents were and when the time comes I would join him.”  
a cold shiver ran down Rey’s spine remembering the following events “I saw Snoke, he touched me and revealed it was him that merged our minds and I was to stupid to resist the bait, that my compassion for Ben would be my undoing. He started to kill me as he searched for Luke. I tried to fight it but the pain was touch much. and then it happened. forced to my knees Snoke lifted me into the air and put me before Kylo just as Han stood before him weeks earlier. He said the same cold lines of ‘I know what I have to do’ and all I could do was look at him and plea to his humanity. I watched him turn his lightsaber and I took a deep breath praying it would be quick and painless as he struck me down. I closed my eyes and I heard the lightsaber extend…but the sound came from behind me. immediately I felt the ground below me and turned to see a blue lightsaber fly to me. Ben had killed Snoke!

Maz was now completely compelled by the story, like a child hearing ghost stories in the castle court yard. A small smile came across Rey’s face as she took in the moment again where she looked upon the face of her new ally.  
“the guards came rushing at us and without even a word spoken we turned our backs and fought as one. I never felt so connected and sure. Every move and counter moved balanced and true. It wasn’t a clean fight as i did get a few scars” Rey said rubbing her right shoulder. “after all the guards fell I felt Ben turn, but like a fleeting moment in time, I could see him moving to Snoke’s body and him turning back to Kylo. I begged him not to do this, not to go this way. but he insisted I was still holding on. he wanted us to kill it all, the first order, the sith, the jedi, the resistance to let it all die.”

Rey started to search for a pile of sand to hold again. “he saw my true self and made me admit something that even you saw Maz…I am no one, my parents were no one and I came from nothing. admitting this and him to fill in the words in my head to his voice hurt even more. Once more he broke me. he said i was nothing…but not to him slowly extended his hand out to me asking me to join him. Even whispered please…”

Rey took a breath as it was a lot to say out loud a secret she told no one, but the next part was going to be even harder to say to Maz. “I wanted to say yes. I nearly did say yes. but I just couldn’t something was still holding me back. In an instinct move we both reached for Lukes lightsaber and the force split it in two.  
“mmmmmmmm” Maz said taking in the revelation. “the saber breaking caused me and Kylo to fall back from each other, I don’t know how long we were out but I woke first and took the pieces with me. I contemplated killing him once and for all, finishing what I should have done in the forrest of star killer base but i couldn’t. He saved my life and I spared his in return…”

Rey drew in a deep breath and waited for Maz’s judgement. Maz didn’t say a word but instead waddled to be seated across from Rey. Rey just studied the wise little alien. “I have heard of this pull and attract before, but I have never seen it so strong in humans, but the force as we know can be...mysterious.” Maz looked around for something to give a visual example and saw a loose string on Rey’s tunic. Quickly disconnecting it Maz lifted Rey’s right hand an took the thin string and tied it around her pinky, then took the other end and tied it around her own hand and began. “it is said two people are connected by a thread of fate, usually represented in the color of Red” Rey’s eyes shot open, she never mentioned any colours of the throne room but everything was in red. Maz noted Rey’s face and proceeded to demonstrate.  
“this red thread is a destined connection regardless of place, time, or circumstances.” Maz started to wave her hand around frantically pulling Rey’s in the process. “This bond may stretch or tangle, but never breaks. It never breaks” Maz placed her hand on Rey’s cheek and smiled. but the moment was short live as Maz eyes slightly landed on a strange figure making their way to the catacombs. Rey saw this slight break in concentration quickly spun around, breaking the fibel string and was ready in a fighting stance. Rey looked back realalising what she did and made sure Maz was ok. She was fine and shooed the girl to check it out. Maz knew who the mysterious stranger was, but Rey was going to need to do this on her own.


	7. - Vll - Emotion yet Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two enemies find common ground amongst pain and struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this chapter
> 
> Star Wars - Imperial March | Heroic Version | Piano & Orchestra  
> By Lucas King
> 
> https://youtu.be/aQ3poU70uIE

The catacombs were dark and damp, the feeling of death was thick in the air. Ben ran his fingers slowly against the marble inscriptions of the various names of royalty. Not all were his bloodline since the monarchy of Naboo was shared and enforced term limits. Faces of men and woman in the forms of death masks and tombs lined the catacombs. Ben kept looking for the face of his own mother but couldn’t find her. But another woman called to him. Ben had seen this woman before. As if some invisible force was calling to him he inched closer and closer extending a hand out to touch the marble face.  
“How did you find us?” A gentle voice echoed in the catacombs. Rey knew who this stranger was. She had seen Ben enough to know his body shape. Tall with broad shoulders.  
“You did.” Ben whispering back not turning around to meet Rey’s gaze. He wasn’t ready to face her and was trying to steel his nerve. “I saw your vision. The parade I recognised the flat eared creatures. They’re Gungans, one of the species that live on this planet. They are an acquired taste to be around and some of them you just want to punch in the mouth. But when I saw them I knew this was the only place meant for her...her true home. The place fit for a princess”

Rey didn’t know what to say. How much of her visions had he seen before? Ben still made his way to the strange woman’s sculpture ahead of him. “Mother won’t be in one of these.” He said lightly running his fingers over the white marble coffins  
“She wanted to...” Rey started but Ben finished the sentence with her “be one of the people. I know. She never cared for titles just the war for peace and justice of the entire galaxy. The problem is she never left the war, none of them did”  
Ben finally dropped his cowl and turned to Rey. His persuit of the familiar woman’s tomb on a temporary pause. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to look in Rey’s real eyes not ones through their force connection.

“Not my father, not my mother, not even the legendary Luke Skywalker. He couldn’t keep up with the constant pressures of being their saviour. It’s one vicious cycle Rey”  
Rey was taken back by his appearance. He was still strong but his clothes where light and simple. No padding, no helmet just a man looking to grieve for his mother. Clean shaven since the last time she saw him. In this moment he really did look like a prince to Rey.

  
“It will happen to you Rey...its already starting. We are destined to be used and thrown away like garbage when our bodies are battle scared, broken and we can no longer stand.”  
“You’re wrong” Rey protested moving closer to him.  
“Am I? You’re falling apart, ever since the officer you are now the conflicted one. You now see my side of the force and it scares you that I might actually be right”

Rey was trying to keep her guard up and not let him in again. “No I gave into my hate and I fell into the darkness.”  
Ben looked at her intensely and took a step closer. “You didn’t give into hate you were filled with passion. Someone you loved and loved you in return was brutally taken from you. Don’t you realise that there can be passion yet peace?”  
Ben took just one step closer to her. He watched as she stood her ground but swallowed hard.  
“You said it yourself for the first time you felt like you were in control, that for the first time your life was your own”  
Rey looked up at him and realised he was echoing his own feelings in his lesson. She was immediately back in the throne room now remembering his eyes in a new light. “emotion yet serenity” she whispered back. Ben was thrown off guard by her response. Yes that was the lesson but had he shown his hand? He had barely admitted to himself that maybe Snoke was wrong. Yes Snoke initiated the connection but he’s been dead for a year and a half and the bond between them returned and was only growing stronger and evolving.

Ben felt his body growing flush in the presence of Rey. A rising in his chest as his heart started to pound. Struggling to breathe he grabbed at his neck scarf in frustration and yanked it off trying to find the air. He quickly grew embarrassed by the exchange and turned his attention to the mysterious woman again.

“I’ve seen this woman before...she came to me in dreams when I was a boy. I remember a soft smile and flowers in her hair. She sang a tune to me every night. It was the only peace I had in my head. She was some how strong enough to push Snoke out of my mind, even if it was for mere moments. I didn’t know it was Snoke when I was a child...it was just a shadow that followed me.”

“You don’t know who she is?” Rey replied trying not to come across patronising in her genuine surprise. Ben finally made his way to the woman’s tomb and traced his fingers across the name Padmé Amadala.  
“Ben, she is your grandmother...” a breath caught in his throat and he was reminded of a time he was a young man screaming in his sleep, like many nights, phantoms chasing him, scaring him, hurting him.

Rey had never seen Ben look this way lost in his own trauma, his own nightmares. She felt the same urge to extend her hand to him again like she did back in the hut. But this time for real. Ben started reliving his deepest childhood assaults and abuse from Snoke breaking him. He started to whisper incoherent phrases. Rey slowly moved closer to him again looking into his mind. She saw a teenager screaming from invisible wounds inflicted by an invisible force. Two parents completely scared what to do and at a loss, a plea for an uncle to step in. “Ben...” Rey called to the little boy in the corner.

Now Rey called out to the man that was in front of her. “Ben he isn’t here...” she lightly tugged on his cape and the slightest motion made Ben turn on his heels. He misjudged the distance and slammed his body against hers. Rey was thrown off as she found her face pressed against his crushed velvet waistcoat. She put her hands gently on Ben’s chest and traced the gold lines of thread that embroidered the garment. Rey continued her sentence “...but I am”

Ben looked down at Rey not knowing what to do. He hadn’t been that close to her since the lift to the throne room but now they were touching. He raised his hand to cup her face and traced the line of her cheek with his thumb. His touch felt intoxicating to Rey, no one had ever touched her, not like this. Finn had grabbed her hand as he protected her, running across the sand of Jakku while fleeing from the first order. But this was gentle and almost kind. She closed her eyes and pressed her face a bit deeper into his hand.  
Ben’s breathing became staggered and harder as he brought his other hand to now hold the other side of her face. The energy surging between them was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced.

“Rey I don’t know what any of this means...” he took his thumb of he’s second hand and lightly caressed her lips. Instinctively Rey slightly parted them never opening her eyes. Such warmth, she could drown in it if she would just let go.  
Ben took his hands and brought the young scavengers lips to his own as he slowly explored her’s. He was trembling not knowing what to do next. Rey felt his anxiety in her own chest, she didn’t know what to do next either. She moved her hands from his chest and placed them on top of his. This simple gesture of consent let Ben know she wasn’t afraid.

Letting out a staggered breath Ben shifted his weight and added pressure to their kiss and moved slightly back and forth against Rey’s soft lips closing the distance between them even more. Rey took her hands from his and now had them placed on his hips, the memory of his strong legs made a sharp jolt of electricity move from the base of her spine to the top of her head. Feeling her hands on his hips, his body was starting to betray him again, a deep floating sensation started as the base of his stomach and he’s head was pounding, his heart pumping so hard he could hear it in his ears. Rey was feeling dizzy and was trying to keep her footing but the cobblestone floor was proving difficult.

Trying to regain her balance her hands found Ben’s lower back just below his waistcoat. She didn’t know what came over her but she needed to feel him, to feel his skin and slowly untucked his shirt from his trousers. Feeling Rey’s exploratory fingers against his back, against his bare skin made him see stars. Ben picked Rey up in his strong arms placing his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her in the air. Rey now felt the cold marble wall against her, feeling Ben’s kiss begin again. She put her hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Moving forward tracing the outline of his ears. Ben felt his trousers grow tighter as they moved in this primal dance. He opened his eyes for the first time just to make sure it was all real.

But his concentration was broken when he saw all these marble faces. all staring in disapproval. In one smooth motion he knelt down never letting go of Rey and rested his knees down to the cobblestone floor. Rey’s body shifted and now she was resting on his lap and she felt something against her, against the most intimate part her trousers. She thought it was a belt buckle but it was _him_. Slowly she felt a slight twinge of fear rise in her. She didn’t know how to do _that_...Ben saw the flash of fear in her eyes and he immediately felt ashamed. He never meant to scare her, he wasn’t going to take her. He didn’t know how to do _that_...  
Ben let go and immediately trying to find his words but all the sensations were overwhelming all he could do was stammer.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean...I just”  
Rey watched this man start to retrieve away like a beaten dog who accidentally bite his master. He was her mirror opposite. She felt such shame just days ago when she gave into the dark and now he is showing the same shame as he was drowning in the light. He had done nothing wrong to her. Rey slowly slid away from him and now they were kneeling across each other. Ben couldn’t meet her gaze he couldn’t bare to see the fear in her eyes again. How could he be so selfish...again. “Please say something Rey...”

Rey extended her hand, her finger traced the outline of the scar on his face. “Why did you save me?” Rey asked. The scar felt on fire under her touch. “Why did you spared me?” Rey didn’t know how to answer when a pattern of chirps and beeps filled the distant cool air. BB8 was looking for her. Ben looked at her again the same way he did asking her to join him. He didn’t have to repeat himself she knew. “You know I can’t go” she swallowed hard, tears forming in her eyes. Ben nodded his head “And you know I can’t stay” the moment was passed and Rey shifted at the last words he spoke for they meant two things. A panic started to raise in her voice. “You’re right you can’t if they find you here they will capture you” Rey helped Ben to his feet and guided him to the back of the catacombs and placed his hand on a simple memorial on the wall.

  
They shared a moment and Rey ran from the catacombs to meet back up with the rebel fleet. Ben watched her until her silhouette was lost in the orange light of the Naboo sunset.  
He turned and found his fingers on a name and he traced the letters of Leia Organa. He felt a muffled cry build in his chest...he tried to dam up the emotion. But there was no one to intimidate, to prove he wasn’t weak. A rolling sob coursed through Bens body’s he fell to his knees but arm still reaching his mothers tomb...through the staggered cries all he could say was “I’m sorry”


	8. - Vlll - Necessary Steps

Hux paced back an forth in the command deck, foots steps echoing against the metal floor, anger building in him as he waiting for Kylo’s signal. He was three days late from his latest contact. Jealousy came over Hux for he knew he should be supreme leader, after all he took command from his father with Captain Phasma by his side.

Hux looked around at his crew members willing to follow his order, battalions of soldiers picked from birth. He went over again the scenario about how the death of Snoke supposedly happened. He didn’t see it happen, details didn’t make sense and what stoped Kylo from taking matters into his own hands. At this very moment Kylo could be heading to the various systems gathering them under his control. Hux felt his jaw clench and his fists tighten at the thought, he had been the fool long enough. He knew what he had to do.

Hux’s concentration was interrupted by a member of the flight crew. “Sir a ship is approaching requesting clearance. Its the supreme leader." Hux knew his moment would come soon enough. "proceeded. let the supreme leader know I request an audience with him immediately"  
"yes sir" the ensign acknowledged and started to press various buttons

Hux tapped his gloved fingers against the metal railing of the bridge, thinking of his next move. Kylo was strong and would have to be caught off guard. A small smile broke the General’s face as he pressed a button to open the comm. “Attention all ground battalions prepare for an assembly drill in the landing bay, effective immediately.” Various alarms and calls started to chime and Hux looked over the command deck as he watched thousands scramble at his command. A sense of reassuring calm came over him as it was time to take back rightfully what was his.

***************

Kylo had changed out of his Naboo clothes and proceeded to dress in his typical fatigues. His body was still charged after seeing his scavenger, he could still smell her on his clothes. A slight hint of sandlewood from the soap she used. It all felt like a dream and it only gave him more questions than answers. But he didn’t have time at the moment for distractions. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. It was time to be Kylo and gain some order from the chaotic last couple of days. He straightened his belt and made his way down the landing ramp of his shuttle. He almost stopped in mid step when he saw battalions of troops and elite soldiers.

“General Hux there was no need for a processional” Kylo said matching straight ahead.  
“We have been expecting you for three days Supreme Leader, who has delayed you? We are ready to strike them back.” Kylo was searching for an answer for he tardy appearance carefully trying not to step into Hux’s trap for he was up to something.  
“my ship had mechanical failure, it was nothing, all may return to their posts”  
Hux let a small smile out, Ren was faltering and he was getting closer to pounce  
“Supreme leader we were never informed of this, our scanning team will look at this now.” Hux signalled for the team to enter immediately. Kylos face betrayed him as he looked back in a slight panic. Hux came closer and whispered “what’s the matter Ren, scared I’ll find something? Or someone?” Kylo with a cold expression reached ahead and started to choke Hux hard causing him to fall to his knees. Hux gripped tightly st his neck against the invisible force draining the air from his body.

“NO ONE SHALL QUESTION MY METHODS” Kylo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
None of the troops broke formation. Kylo choked Hux even harder his eyes started to go bloodshot and his ginger hair falling out of place.  
“Sir we have his coordinates, and initial scans say nothing of a malfunction. We also found these.” The troops held up his waist coat. Kylo let go of Hux and he started to turn to the scanning team. He ignited his lightsaber and slowly walked to them. The scanning team dropped the clothes and ran for their lives.

“Is that how you killed him, supreme leader?” Hux barked out with a now crackled voice from the choke. Kylo didn’t respond but turned and faced the General. Hux pressed further “is that how you cut him in two? Or did you let the scavenger do it?” Kylo slowly walked towards Hux.  
“Tell me how did the simple scavenger defeat six elite guards, and you.” The troops started to break formation and whisper. “Silence!” Hux barked to his troops. “You see I know the answer, it’s simple. You wanted the power for yourself.” Hux lied “Did you think anywhere is private for the supreme leader? Cameras everywhere to monitor your every move. With no formal guards to protect you if the scavenger came back to finish the deed, necessary steps were taken for your protection.” Hux had him.

Ben felt a warm flush come across his face but tried to keep his facade up. Kylo pointed his lightsaber at Hux “I will not have you question me again!” Kylo signalled his hand and force pushed Hux into the battalion causing four troops to fall with him. The troopers quickly regained their footing and helped Hux to his feet. Hux still pressed on with his questions. “You have been conspiring with your knights and the rebels to over throw the first order, your civilian clothes prove that.” Hux adjusted his coat and wiped blood from his bleeding lip. Kylo had enough of his insubordination and started to charge at Hux but found himself immediately on his knees losing his lightsaber out of his hand. A death trooper reminiscent from the imperial days pierced Kylo with a high voltage pike.

All black, the death troopers helmet fashioned more from the first order, moved over and held the pike inches from Kylo’s back. Two more troopers held Kylo down in place on his knees. Hux picked up the discarded lightsaber and snaked his way over to the Supreme Leader purposely letting his heels hit the floor harder as his steps echoed in the landing bay. “What makes you think those clothes are mine, what is your proof?” Kylo sneered pulling against the troops. Hux slowly placed his boot on Kylo’s cock, and watched as the supreme leader squirmed against his heel as he slowly twisted and applied pressure. Kylo was immediately humiliated and fought against the guards holding him down, but there were to many.  
“I demand a tribunal!” He spat  
“Set a course for Parnassos.” Hux gave a swift kick to Kylos groin “I plan to make a full spectacle of you” a laugh escaped his chest has he watched the Supreme Leader keel over in pain from the strike, struggling to breathe.

********  
Rey let out a huge sigh of relief she was back on the the fleet ship in her normal quarters. Dropping her satchel on her bunk and started to put the Jedi texts back on the shelf and also her own journal which she chose to hand write in. Something more personal about writing each letter out.

These quarters had a lot more room and were comfortable. More importantly she had a better work bench to make her lightsaber. She took the various scraps of metal from her satchel and placed them side by side one another. She reverently took a small leather pouch out and emptied its contents into her hand. Two kyber crystal shards came spilling out. Rey held one up to the light of her work bench and pondered. “What am I doing wrong...”  
Rey heard a gentle tap at her door. “Hey it’s Finn, May I come in?”  
“Yes of course come on in” Finn walked in carrying a small container. BB8 quickly rolled in behind him. He saw that Rey was still unpacking. “Oh My bad should I come back when your more settled?”

Rey looked around a bit embarrassed at the state of her room. “Oh no sorry it’s fine” her eyes fell on the small container in his hand. “What’s that?” Finn felt in a playful mood. “What this? Oh nothing.” BB8 started to chirp and sing. Rey looked confused...Finn still not being able to speak droid continued. “just a little dessert for your birthday” Rey looked up at him. “Finn I don’t know when my birthday is.” He motioned her to join him in her small kitchen. He placed the small container on the table and removed the lid. It was a tiny chocolate cake with raspberry glaze in the middle. A Noobian orchid rested on top. Finn reached for something in his coat pocket as his spoke.  
“Ok I may not know your biological birthday.” He started as he put two small candles in the dessert “But today, two years ago I meet a girl in a market with a stick...who proceeded to chase me” he brought the cake down to BB8’s level and a little lighter came out and lit the candles. “With her little white and orange companion here and my life has been crazy adventure ever since”  
Rey was speechless. The silence was broken by BB8 chirping a “tadah” sound when Finn placed the cake back in front of her. “Make a wish Rey and the blow out the candles”  
“I wish...” Finn held his hands up to stop her.  
“Noooooo....shhhhh this wish is for only you to know.” Rey knew there was only one thing she truly wished for and then blew out the candles.

“I don’t know what to say...I’ve never had a birthday” she stood up and came across room and gave Finn a big hug. It felt good to be in the arms of her best friend. Finn went to end the hug but he felt Rey pull him back.  
“Hey what’s up? You doing ok?” Rey didn’t answer and just stayed in place. “Hey come here.” Finn took her into the living quarters where they could sit down on a couch.  
“Finn we haven’t talked about what happened down on Vodran. I’m so sorry about pushing you. I never meant to frighten or hurt you.” Finn could see the guilt all over her face.

“I should be the one apologising to you. I should have come by to see how you were doing sooner. I just wanted to give you space and time. I can’t even begin to imagine what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” He lightly touched the end of her nose with his finger. She couldn’t help but flash him a smile.  
“Just know you can talk to me. I may not be able to help with things about the force, but I’m always here to listen” Rey reached over and gave Finn another big hug  
“Thank you”

Finn remembered something else.“Oh I nearly forgot these are from Rose” he pulled a bag out from his pant pocket and handed it to Rey. “They are fresh unused parts to help go with you lightsaber. It’s just random fuses, switches and things. Rose thought maybe look at your lightsaber as a scavenger not a Jedi. I mean look at your staff, all made from spare parts, and let me tell you I know first hand it packs a punch”

Rey opened the bag and ran her fingers through the tiny pieces of metal and wires. “Where did you guys these these?”  
“Rose made her way around the market on Naboo and there was apparently great bargains? I don’t know she was explaining it to me and I just smiled and nod”  
Rey rushed over to the work bench and looked at all the parts under the light, eager to tinker.

Finn was happy to see that old spark in his friend again. “Before we lose you for hours how about we get some chow? You haven’t eaten for days”  
Rey knew Finn was right. She put down her tools and signalled BB8 to join them on their way to the mess hall.


	9. - lX - Flagellation in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force bond evolves into a violent and deadly connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter
> 
> Men of The Death Star | Vader's Lament Theme by Lucas King
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAysUmUXqTM

Kylo was being pulled to the center of the shanty village. Onlookers stared and whispered to one another. They didn’t dare come out of the huts. Finally the procession stopped in front of a large silver metallic pillar. Rusted flakes peeled and gathered at the bottom. The death troopers pulled Kylo closer to pillar. One extended their baton and stuck him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees

———

Rey was laughing and joking with Rose and Finn, sharing their adventures, when all of a sudden she couldn’t breathe causing her to choke on her food.  
“Hey you ok?” Rose said checking Rey over. She nodded darting her eyes around the room trying to see what struck her. All she could see and hear was the commotion of the ships mess hall. Rey felt her head grow heavy, she placed her hand on the table trying to keep herself upright

———

Kylo felt his hands rest against the ground. He grabbed a handful of the light purple hued sand, feeling the sensation of the grains slip between his fingers. Hux signalled the death troopers to strike again. Kylo felt a sharp pain against his temple and his eyes started to spin, his body unable to stay upright.

———

Rey’s head hit the floor as her body fell back from the bench. Rose and Finn jumped to their feet, shouting to get Poe’s attention as he was just a few tables down drinking with some fellow pilots.  
“What’s happening?” Poe asked running over trying not to sound nervous. Finn gently helped Rey back to her feet. Rey shook her head trying to shake off what happened and not scare the entire mess hall  
“I’d suggest staying away from the Tarisian Ale, its got a serious...” before she could finish her joke Rey felt her feet go again.

———

Kylo’s body now fell the other direction a mirroring welt formed against face. He could taste blood in his mouth and spit it out. He pulled himself backup let out a staggered laugh “Is that all?” Hux felt his blood boil at Kylo’s defiance and signalled the troopers to tie him to the pillar.

———

Finn relieved he caught his friend but now was trying to wake her. Poe grabbed one side of her and signalled Finn to do the same. “We need to get her out of her, we don’t want a scene in the mess hall. She’ll never forgive herself” Poe said signalling for the exit. Rey shifted suddenly in their arms as they struggled to make it to the medical bay. “It looks like someone is hitting her” Rose said running next to them.

———

Kylos face slammed against the wide pillar. The cold metal felt soothing across his warm bleeding face. The death troopers yanked his arms around the large pillar and shackled them in front of him. The surface was so wide he could barely fit his arms all the way around. Hux stepped forward and took his jacket off and handed it to one of the guards. With his hands still in leather gloves he rolled the sleeves of his dark grey shirt. Hux then signalled the trooper to give him the whip. Kylo could hear the high pitch moan of the electrical whip charge on. He dug his fingers into the pillar and swallowed hard. He looked ahead at the brick wall, hoping he would see her face as he took a deep breath and waited.

———

Rey opened her eyes and found her feet again and turned to the two men. she didn’t know how she got from the mess hall. “Hey it’s ok you were having some kind of episode, we didn’t want a crowd to form” Rose said trying to reassure Rey.  
“I’m sorry I need to go to my...” in an instant Rey let out a horrific scream arching her back and then crashing forward to her hands and knees. She felt immense pain from the top of her left shoulder run across to her right side. She grabbed at her shirt to feel what was behind her but nothing was there. Suddenly she felt the pain again and screamed in anguish once more.

———

Kylo clenched his teeth so hard he thought he would crush them. He grunted hard against the pillar. Kylo wouldn’t let Hux see him give in to the pain. In his current position it was the only way he could defy him. Hux knelt down taking the handle of the whip under Kylo’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes.  
“I will break you Ren...” Hux sneered  
Kylo’s eyes never left Hux with his usual intensity. He shifted his weight and squared his shoulders and faced the General. “go on...I dare you” Kylo let a small grin crack the corner of his mouth. Hux could no longer hold his composure and signalled the death trooper to change the whips. The trooper walked over and placed the crude weapon in Hux’s hand.

———

Rey caught her breath the pain seemed to end as she made her way into her quarters. Finn checked her over “You ok?”  
“I don’t know but something is very wrong...Finn there is something I must do” Rey’s hands were trembling. She looked aimlessly around her room as she was trying to find focus. Finn reached out and took the small scavengers hands in his own and brought them to his chest.  
“What do you need to do?” Finn looked down at her. She looked back with sad eyes.  
“there is something I need to tell you.”

———

Hux held the whip in his hand running his fingers through the worn leather strings. He tested the sharp metal barbs with his fingertips. “It’s amazing how in such a civilised age that sometimes we have to resort back to such...primitive means.” Kylo swallowed hard preparing for the next strike. Hux took his leather gloved hand and lightly traced his finger against Kylo’s bare shoulders. He caressed the raised burns that now crossed his back. Kylo flinched his shoulders trying to shoo Hux away. “This one here is from my personal collection. Saved for special occasions. No electrodes or sparks” Hux snapped the cat of nine tails inches away from Kylos head. Proving he had the utmost control with this weapon. The pillar vibrated from the strike sending a pulsing hum against Kylo’s face. Leaning down Hux whispered in his ear.  
“You will submit to me...you will scream...and you will bring the scavenger to me”  
Ben’s thoughts betrayed him as his mind wondered to Rey. He just wanted to see her...Hux grabbed Kylo’s head by the his hair and slammed his face into the pillar. Kylo felt his nose break and heard the crack ring through his skull. His eyes immediately filled with tears in reaction to the break.

———

Rey sat down in her living quarters and Finn joined her. “Finn I never told you the whole truth about the fall of Snoke.” Finn moved a bit closer to her. “I saw something when I was with Luke. Something spoke to me that Kylo would join our side.” Finn shifted his weight clearly uncomfortable with what Rey was saying.  
“I went to him on the supremacy, I don’t know what I had planned but I knew it’s what I needed to do” Rey felt a cold sensation run down her lip, she went to touch her face.  
“Rey your nose is bleeding...What’s going on?” Finn could no longer hide his fear for his friend, he’d seen a lot of strange stuff but this was to much. Rey licked her lips and tasted the blood...her eyes grew wide

———

Kylo heard the whip crack and felt his flesh immediately tear apart. All the air came out of his lungs as he dug his fingers into the post. All he could think about was staying strong he couldn’t give in. But this was to much, he could handle blasters, lightsabers, and blades, but this...he felt his body being torn to shreds.  
Hux gleefully moved the whip in a motion where the blood wrung from the ends causing little beads to fall against the sand. “Call out for her Ren, beg her to come along with her fleet. We’re waiting for them”  
Kylo knew he had to steel his resolve, if he opened his bond with her he could lead her into a trap, or worse, kill her”

———

Rey screamed out a tortured cry again and again. Finn felt helpless. All he could do was hold her and try to bring her back from what ever invisible force was hurting her. Rose had joined them in the room with a wet cloth and tried to keep Rey’s temperature down. She gently dabbed her forehead and cheeks, whispering soothing words to get Rey through this.

———

Ben could no longer hold on to his Kylo facade. His body struck again and again he looked ahead, he focussed on the wall ahead begging to see her. His eyes were starting to go dark, he could taste the blood in his mouth and then he saw her. For a moment he caught a deep breath and all the sound around him ceased. He could see Rey but she wasn’t alone, he could see her screaming out in pain in the arms of Finn and Rose and she was dying. It was to late he had already opened the bound by mistake.

———

Rey opened her eyes and saw Ben over Finns shoulder. Her eyes could make out a shadowy figure striking Ben and he tried to take each hit.

———

He looked at her with a silent apology and a goodbye. He knew what he needed to do. Ben gave in and let go of his pride to save her. If he submitted maybe Hux would stop beating him and the connection would cease. Ben took a deep breath and exploded with a huge cry deep from his chest. “No More....No more” he fake pleaded, hoping Hux was convinced and satisfied. The thought of Rey being in the same amount of pain was worse than the actual pain itself.  
Hux struck again and again. Ben kept trying to break the connection to save her but Hux wouldn’t stop, Ben needed to die to save her. Finally he couldn’t keep his eyes open and everything went dark.

———

Rey finally caught her breath sobbing in Finns arms. Her body went limp as she could no longer feel the strikes. Rose caressed her hair still speaking gentle words.  
“Kylo killed Snoke...” Rey blurted out. Finn slowly brought her to meet his gaze.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I saw his future and he saw mine when we shared a connection on the island”  
Finn felt himself wanting to protect Rey and his voice grew stern “is that what this is? Some force connection and he is hurting you!?!?”  
“No someone is hurting him...”  
“Rey this isn’t making any sense”  
“He took me before Snoke who tortured me to find Luke Skywalker was. Snoke revealed he merged our minds. when Ben had the moment he struck Snoke down. I thought I could save him. For a brief moment we were on the same side fighting...together”

Rey realised this was the first time she ever called him Ben in front of her friends. “After it all settled that flicker of light I saw in him disappeared and I couldn’t go with him so I escaped to Crait” Rey felt an immense load off her shoulders but felt shame for not telling Finn sooner.  
“I’m so sorry, I never meant to keep this from you. I just didn’t know how to tell you since he was your leader so long ago.”  
Rose knelt down and gave Rey a cup of water. “Can this connection be broken?” She asked gently. Rey graciously sipped the cool liquid and swallowed. “I don’t know but I have to end it.”

Rey slowly found her feet and sat down on her couch. Finn started to pace the room, trying to process. Rose sat next to Rey encouraging her to drink some more. “Ok ok so you two can see each other and clearly feel what the other feels, can you start it when ever you want?” Finn was clearly still in his protective tone. “No there is no pattern for when it happens...what I don’t understand is Snoke is dead...why we are still connected?”  
Rose studied Rey for a moment and said something in her ancient tongue under her breath. “Yīnyuán hóngxiàn”  
Both Rey and Finn looked at Rose, she turned and blushed “sorry...Rey what should we do?” Rey’s eyes fell to her work bench, on her failed lightsaber. “I’m going to kill him.” She said coldly  
Finn stopped his pacing and looked over his friend. He lightened his voice “Rey you’re not a killer.”  
“Am I not? You saw what I did to that officer” Rose gently placed her hands on Rey’s.  
“That was an accident. This isn’t self defence or saving the one you love, you’re talking about a calculated assassination” Rey’s eyes started to tear up. “But I am protecting myself....and you guys” Rose couldn’t argue with that. Rey made her way over to the work bench and started to look over the new parts. “Thank you, both of you. But I think I just need to be alone for a bit”  
Finn started to interject “but what if you have another episode?” Rey was moved by his genuine concerns. “If I feel the slightest anything I’ll call, I promise.” Finn nodded and Rose took him by the hand and the left Rey in peace.

Rey looked around the room and tried to keep her anger down but she could just feel it growing stronger and stronger. She finally force reached for her staff and did various forms and combinations. She moved harder and faster as the tears flooded her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she envisioned an invisible foe and struck her wall again and again. She tried to keep her voice down so she didn’t alarm her friends but a muffled sob was starting to build. Finally she let go in defeat and threw her staff on the floor. She sat on the floor with her hands in her face.

“Now what did that wall ever do to you?” She heard a low grumbling voice beside her. Rey looked over and saw Luke Skywalker sitting before her, a blue glowing aurora around him. Rey leapt up and started to scream, “ no no no, you’re dead! And now I’m speaking to the dead too?” Luke raised his hands to calm her down “Rey relax I’m a force ghost”

“Force ghost really? You know what I’ve had it up to here with the force today!”

“Yes it’s when we all become one with the force some can come back and advise someone in there greatest hour of need...or did the Ancient texts not tell you that?”  
Rey knew she’d been caught red handed and Luke knew about her sneaking the books off the island. “Must have skipped that chapter” Rey replied embarrassed. Luke smiled, he did enjoy her wit  
“Luke I don’t know what to do...I thought I could save him”  
Luke slowly walked to Rey. “When I was just about your age I found out Darth Vader was my father, Anikin skywalker. I went to him, to face him, and his thoughts betrayed him and I felt his conflict...but I couldn’t turn him.”

Rey hung her head in failure. Luke continued “he brought me to the emperor and he was electrocuting me and I could feel myself dying...and you know what happened. My father lifted him above his head and threw him down a ventilation shaft. Sound familiar?”  
Rey astonished looked back at Luke unable to speak. “You see Rey I didn’t save my father, my father redeemed himself. The same has to be for Ben Solo, he can only save himself now”

Rey shook her head in agreement, all the words Luke spoke rang true.  
“I now see that you and Ben are truly each other’s equals, a yin and yang. The texts and prophesy go on and on about balance. The Jedi thought it was just in one man, my father. But how can there be balance with only one point of view. With balance you need two. You two are that balance of the force, and only you two know how and what that means.”

Rey still felt defeated and hopeless “But I have to finish my training and I can’t even fix a lightsaber.” Luke made his way to her work bench and saw she was trying to piece together his broken lightsaber. “Rey ones lightsaber has to be an extension of ones self, reflecting in who they were and who they shall become. You shouldn’t fix mine you need to make yours.”  
Rey moved closer to the work bench and looked over the parts with Luke. “Listen to your heart, and your friends” Rey looked at the pouch from Rose and Finn. She picked up a locking mechanism. Pressing a button Rey watched as the circular part unscrewed into two separate pieces. A smile came across her face as a moment of clarity came to her. Not saying a word she looked back Luke. “Ah ha there it is! Yes you know what you need to do.” Rey nodded and Luke smiled back and disappeared.

Rey took a deep and pulled her hair up. Pulling a stool underneath her she grabbed her tools and started to get to work


	10. - X - Old and True as the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made to end the connection once and for all, whereas an old brother comes to aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter
> 
> After The Empire | Duel of The Fates Love Theme by Lucas King
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfILcZrWDIA
> 
> Order 66 | Order 66 Original Piano Theme
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf8WnYc28DU

Ben had been tied up for hours slipping in and out of consciousness. He could feel the insects circling around him and picking at his torn flesh. Unable to see through his blood soaked face and eyes swollen from the nose break. Ben’s ears perked up when he heard the villagers whispering about him and foot steps coming his way. Ben braced himself ready to accept another round from Hux. But he felt strong hands under his chin and a cool surface against his lips.

“Drink...” a mysterious voice said as Ben could feel the cool liquid touch his lips. Trying not to drink to fast he felt the water spill down the sides of his lips and tried to open his eyes but he could only make out a shape of the stranger.  
“Why are you helping me?” Ben asked quietly. The stranger leaned in closer to Ben. “this is the vow of Ren old and true as the stars, devoting my loyalty to my lord....”

Ben let out a simple breath of relief and strained to look at the stranger again. He could make out the scarlet tattoo like face of Lamu. “We are coming Master, stay strong...” Ben nodded weakly. The reunion was short lived when two patrolling troopers appeared. “You get away from the prisoner!” Lamu started to walk away slowly placing his hands in the air. He looked at his master one more time and called out “The Force is all things and I am the Force” then blended into the crowd. The troopers reported to Hux the situation and heard that the general was on his way.  
Ben felt himself gain a bit of strength and even a little hope. Boots crushed the ground in front of him once more.

“You simply just won’t die, and now you have common villagers taking pity on you.” Hux sneered kneeling down to meet Kylo “But fear not, I will do worse in private. I’ll break your fingers one by one or maybe I’ll cut that wonderful cock of yours off and watch you bleed out.” Hux reached down and grabbed Ben’s testicles and squeezed them mercilessly in his hands. Ben gritted his teeth and took the pain. He felt so violated and angry. Hux leaned in closer and whispered into Kylo’s year “You’ll wish the insects ate your dying carcass.” With that he released Ben and signalled the troopers to untie Kylo and drag him back to the makeshift metal fortress. Lamu watch’s from the top of a roof, hiding in the shadows. He brought a communicator to his mouth and reported the situation and disappeared.

*************  
With a new determination Rey was studying various star charts and planet descriptions. She needed to know what planets were desert based and under first order occupation. Trying to remember the flashes Rey closed her eyes tight struggling to see the planet she saw from their connection. She remembered seeing the light purple sand and black rock spires in the distance. She kept looking until she found the planet of Parnassos. That had to be it.

Rey adjusted herself to get comfortable as her determination grew even more as she read about the planets environmental destruction and the first order ship being shot down. More and more this had to be the one. Tribes that ran various parts of the planet and how half of it was plagued by rising dark seas and the other desert. Rey leapt to her feet and started to pack what she needed into her satchel. She ran her fingers through her wardrobe deciding what clothes to wear to match the climate. She stopped at her Jakku rags. The rags she wore for years begging and hoping her family would come back. The same clothes she wore when her and Kylo met for the first time and fought.

Wondering why she even kept them, Rey lightly stroked the tattered fabric almost asking for an answer, but pushed all the memories aside and her hands fell on a black tunic vest. She needed to wear dark clothes to blend in to the night. She contemplated wearing the bluish grey linen fabric that she wore in the throne room, but decided she couldn’t risk anything to get caught on it.

Rey decided on her white undershirt, black tunic, the heavy grey padded sleeves and her long brown boots to wear with black padded trousers. Pulling her hair back into her trademark triple bun, Rey was going as the scavenger not as a Jedi. She finished the look strapping her trusted blaster given to her by Han Solo to her right leg and grabbed her cowl and cape. Finally reaching for her staff she made her way to the hangar bay. Rey looked in both directions and lightened her steps so no one could hear her. Slowly she crept into the hangar bay and tried to find the smallest ship she could escape in.

She lowered the loading door and started her approach when she heard loud chirping coming her way. It was BB8 protesting her actions. Rey brought a finger to her mouth signalling the sweet droid to be quiet. She didn’t want her cover blown but it was to late.  
“You’re going through with it aren’t you?” Finn asked revealing himself on the side of the ship. Rey didn’t want to disappoint him and again and started to plea with her best friend.  
“I have to end it.” Trying to sound stern in her voice.  
“Rey please don’t go. If you kill him you might kill yourself in the process. If you can feel him when he is being tortured what’s to stop you feeling him die and you die with him.”  
“I will fight the bond” she lied. Finn wasn’t buying it and moved closer joining her on the loading ramp. He placed his hand on the side of the hull.

“Rey you said you have no control over this and you can’t be sure. Why are you doing this?” Rey started to responded but was interrupted.  
“Because she loves him...” Rose said coming closer to the pair. Both Finn and Rey looked at the small woman and argued in unison  
“No I don’t/ No she doesn’t” Rose gave a slight smile and walked closer to Rey.  
“Yes she does, I know that look. She can’t stand the thought of him dying alone. The one person who knows her pain, her trauma, who’s fought by her side.” Rey shook her head slightly, tears forming in her eyes “it’s not true...I can’t”  
Rose continued and now joining the pair. “Rey you have always been on a different path, the resistance isn’t your fight. Finding who you are and meaning has always been your true path. And Ben is your Yīnyuán hóngxiàn, your soulmate.”

Rey fought every emotion in her body. It couldn’t be true. She had a moment of weakness on Naboo in her mourning. But her and Ben could never be together even if she wanted to. They are on two separate sides of the war.  
“Finn please let me go...I need you to let me go” Rey pleaded one last time. Finn didn’t say a word and threw his arms around her. “You come back to me.” Rey returned the hug. Then it was Rose’s turn to embrace the frightened scavenger. “Follow your heart...you’ll know what’s the best choice.”

Rose and Finn slowly moved away giving Rey a final farewell as the left the loading platform. Rey collected her thought as she made her way to the cockpit. Taking a deep breath she put in the coordinates to Parnassos.


	11. - Xl - High Treason and Treachery

Pulling out of hyperspace Rey found herself amongst and armada of first order battle cruisers. Taking a deep breath she quickly scrambled her signal hoping they wouldn’t pick up her tiny ship. It seemed to do the trick as the ship violently rocked and rattled against the stormy atmosphere as she entered the sea side of the planet. weaving the ship in and out of the large black rock spires, begging the ship to hold together, Rey tried to keep her focus.

Finally the storm subsided and a fallen cruiser’s siloette formed in the distance. She saw the raging sea crash in to caves dotted along the coastal cliffs then the landscape turn into a barren desert. Her attention was drawn to the purple sand that she saw in their last force connection and knew she was getting close. Rey looked for a place to land the ship out of sight and made her way towards he village.

Sand stung her face from the wind, cape dancing behind her. she scanned the horizon for the best entrance into the battle cruiser. This would be like second nature to her. Her eyes became fixed on something else, a large steel pillar was in a public square. Rey checked her surroundings before investigating the site further. The closer she got the sicker she felt. Heat started to radiate off her back, remembering herself feeling Bens torture. _This is where it happened_. She looked down at the base or the crude device and saw pools of blood halfway dried in the sand. She collected a small handful and let it slip through her fingers. The wind carried the small gains away a short distance from her. “Where are you?" She whispered as her eyes followed the path the grains of sand. Her focus looked toward the cruiser again. She could see a light escaping from the half exposed hull. It was one of the few parts of ship that wasn’t vertical and was made into a crude holing cell.

Rey was interrupted by the sound of two patrol trooper heading her direction. fearing detection she ducted behind broken pieces of steel. Her eyes kept focused on the troopers seeing where they were heading to. She followed them as they made their way closer and closer to the fallen ship. Rey started to climb up the massive structure and kept in time with the troopers below. When they turned off to head the other direction Rey froze in the hopes she wouldn’t be seen. Rey lost sight of them and her eyes were drawn to two guards standing in front a door. That had to be where they were holding Ben.

How was she going to get inside she wondered furring her brow. she scanned her surroundings. Rey made her way through a labyrinth of ventilation shafts and corridors pipes until she saw him through the grated ceiling. gently she curled her fingers around the large grate and lifted it towards her. the large metallic barrier echoed as it was released from its place. Rey froze for a moment listening to see if the guards outside noticed anything. when she got the all clear she tied her rope and slowly descended down.

Feet landing on the sand below, a small cloud circled her boot from the impact. her breath caught in her chest as she saw him. Ben was facing away from her on his knees, arms raised above his head and chained to a large pillar in the centre of the room. his hands were hung so high that his knees weren’t able to quite touch the ground. Rey swallowed hard and tried to find the courage to move forward. moonlight leaked through the torn wall as the scavenger moved closer revealing deep slashes against his back, some so deep she could see the exposed muscle. tears started to fill her eyes. he didn’t deserve this and she felt ashamed that she even contemplated killing this man.

Rey held her breath to see if she could hear the beaten man ahead of her was breathing. Ben’s arms twitched slightly to try and relieve the pressure of his chains and gave a weak groan. a wave of ease came over Rey as she moved with a purpose to find a way to get him down. she studied the system of pulleys and eased the slack from the wall. Ben fell to his knees and slumped forward against the pillar, but then his weight betrayed him and fell to his side.

Rey watched in horror as he weakly winced in pain, he was beyond a point of even staying conscious. She pulled her staff off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Ben heard the metal object and moved his head to try and find the source. Pulling a canteen from her satchel and his Noobian scarf she stole Rey knelt down and gently lifted the mans head. She poured some water into the scarf and started to wipe the dry blood from his face.

Ben could feel the cool liquid on his face and for the first time in days he could see through the blood and sand that as clouded his vision. his eyes found a blurry focus when he felt a finger caress his scar and he immediately knew. Rey took off her cowl and wrapped it around Ben’s shivering body. “are you real…” Ben barely able to keep a breath whispered.  
“Yes, I’m here…” Ben shifted his weight begging his body to sit up. “Rey you have to get out of here…they will kill you.” Rey shook her head staring Ben in the eyes. “you are coming with me, we will get away from here, anywhere we need to go. You...and me”

Rey tried to pull Ben up to his feet but he was to heavy and weak and she needed his help if they were to escape together. They both awkwardly fell back on the dusty cell floor. Ben extended his still shacked hands to touch her. Rey gently lifted the large chain and ducked under helping guide his arms to wrap around her neck. she placed her hands around his wrists, gently stroking back and forth with her thumbs.

Ben dug deep to find the courage to tell her the truth. He extended his weary bloody fingers and gently stroked her hair. “Rey I need to tell you I…” Rey didn’t let the weak man finish she wasn’t ready to hear it. she placed her hands around his face and brought him closer. “shhhhh I know…”  
Rey pressed her lips against his coarse cracked ones. She didn’t care and keep her hands carefully around his head so he wouldn’t touch his tattered flesh. Ben found the strength to pull her a little closer, placing his hands between her shoulders although he was much weaker since the last time they kissed. He never thought he would ever see her again much less touch her again. He couldn’t contain his emotions from her anymore and kiss her harder while fighting the urge to fall apart in her arms. He wanted to give her the last ounce of energy he had left. But his strength was weakening. Rey could feel his body failing him. She held him tightly in place barley gasping for air. Fresh tears streamed down bens face as he broke the kiss. It hurt to much and his heart couldn’t take it. Rey took the sight of him in. She saw before her a scared broken man, the same way she saw a scared and broken child in her visions. Gently she moved his hair away from his face.

“why are they doing this?” she asked allowing a single tear down her face. “They know I killed Snoke, I don’t know how but they know. they have all turned against me. I deserve to die like the monster I really am.” Ben dropped his head accepting the inevitable moving his shacked hands away from Rey’s shoulders.

Rey lifted his head so his eyes meet hers “You’re not a monster to me, not anymore. I’m not letting you die alone.”

“And so you shall” a voice said coming through the cell door. two imperial guards came in the cell pulling Ben and Rey apart. Rey tried to lunge and grab her staff but it was in vain. She struggled to try and get free but the guards grip was to tight. the guard gripped the poor girls hair at the roots and ripped her head back. Ben fought against his chains “Don’t you touch her!” he barked. General Hux with the look of the utmost victory, like a cat that finally caught his prey. “We didn’t know Ren killed Snoke, he told us you did.” Rey didn’t even have the heart to hate him for his betrayal, it felt like a lifetime ago and he had atoned for enough sins. Hux continued his pace around his trapped vermin. “But I knew there was no way a simple scavenger from Jakku could be up to such a task, or at least do it alone.”

“What makes you think I couldn’t kill you all right now” Rey said with a cold confidence. Hux was intrigued, how far the woman has come from a frightened naive girl. Hux took a single glove off and looked down at Rey. she eyed him watching his body movements. WACK! the leather glove made a fast sharp contact on Rey’s face.  
Ben fought against the trooper again. “I’ll kill you! you bastard” the trooper hit Ben on his deep wounds from the lashing. all the air escaped his lungs and he was on the ground panting. “Careful Ren…don’t let your personal feelings get in the way again” He turned and backhand slapped Rey again with his glove. “Come on scavenger…show me these jedi powers all claim you have. throw me across the room…” He smacked her a third and a forth time, every time harder the welts started to form small beads of blood. Rey could feel her blood run cold…the rage she felt looking at the officer on the battlefield started to rise again.

Ben looked over and saw her giving what Hux wanted, he knew it was a trap. “Rey…don’t do it.” Hux this time connected with a slap from his knuckles that made white sparks dance in Rey’s eyes and her ears ring. a loud cry came from her chest as she pushed the guard back, then lunging at Hux in one quick movement. She was within inches of his neck she felt a sharp warm sensation come across the back of her skull and her eyes go dark. The trooper regained his balance and struck Rey in the head.  
struggling to keep conscious Rey fought to keep on her knees. Ben looked her way silently pleading for her to tell him she was ok. Her eyes kept trying to roll in her head, but she gathered a pool of spit in her mouth and launched it at Hux landing on his boot. Ben couldn’t help but smile what he could and admire her courage.  
“Kylo Ren, I hear by condemn you to death for high treason in the killing of the Supreme leader and conspiracy to over throw the first order. You will be hanged, drawn and quartered in the public square. I will spread your body to all parts of the galaxy for all to know your treachery”

Rey could feel herself about to get sick…there was no way out of this one. “and as for you Rey of Jakku, I hear by condemn you to share his fate for striking a head officer. you two so desperately want to die together who am I not to grant such an easy request.” he looked over at Ben happy with this outcome. “I’ll even be generous and kill you first Rey” Hux knew Ben seeing the woman he protected, being tortured and killed in front of him was worse than is own death.

Ben let out a terrible cry, the thought of Rey having to go through all of that shook him to the core. he would do anything to save her. crawling on his hands a knees he inched towards the General “Hux, I beg you…please spare her” Hux couldn’t contain his laughter and kicked dust from the cell floor in Ben’s face. “You beg me? my my the mighty Kylo Ren has turned into a snivelling love sick boy…NO! SHE DIES TOMORROW!”

Hux nodded to the solider to strike Ben again in the back causing him once again to lose all the air in him. Hux signalled the troopers to follow him out, taking Rey’s staff with him. the noise of the cell door lock echoed in the room.  
Rey tried to keep her composure but the fear of Ben dying and herself was too much. Once again she had acted on impulse and didn’t even think through an escape plan. a sob came over her and she crawled over to Ben. she grabbed her cowl off the ground and helped drag Ben back to the pillar. Resting her shoulders against it’s cold surface and placed Ben’s head in her lap, very carefully covering the shaking man. He rolled on his back forgetting the pain and reached up to her.

His weary fingers made contact with her cheek. “please don’t cry sweetheart…please don’t…” Rey’s breath left her, was this the voice she heard all these years saying they would come back? had she confused it for a literal meaning of her dreams thinking it was her parents. Rey closed her eyes and placed her cheek deeper into Bens battered hands. The night was growing cold and both of them started to shiver. Rey leaned down and kissed his forehead and ran her fingers in his hair…enjoying their last few moments alone.


	12. - Xll - Blood and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brutal public execution but at least they are finally together

Ben could feel the cold bar rest against his shoulders. His weary arms lock in place at the wrist. Looking over he saw Rey was shackled too as two death troopers took a long chain with a metal collar and locked it around her neck. Rey couldn’t help but feel her heart start to race. Ben received a collar and was locked in place as well. The trooper took their chains and attached them to a speeder. Taking a remote out of his belt the trooper pressed a small button. Ben and Rey felt a shock come through the collar causing them fall to their knees. Ben tried to move his body to look over at Rey but didn’t dare speak fearing they would be shocked again. He gave a small look of concern her direction silently asking if she was alright. Rey caught her breath and inhaled sharply and met Ben's gaze and subtly shook her head.

The speeders engines turned on and started to charge, the heat from the exhausts hit the two prisoners as they awkwardly stood up. Ben and Rey starting to move behind the speeder crawling forward. Local villagers began to gather and watch in curiosity. Ben was surprised no one was shouting curses at them or throwing rocks and rotten food. This also surprised Hux who had joined the speeder. He turned back to the driver “faster” he snarled looking back at his prey. Ben and Rey started to move faster into a jog trying to keep up with the speeder. Hux was still not satisfied and hissed again “I said faster!” The soldier moved the throttle forward and started to pick up more speed. Ben felt his feet start to trip as he desperately tried to keep up. Rey’s body failed her when her foot met a rock. She fell forward feeling her face drag against the sand. Ben followed shortly as the speeder moved even faster, falling back against the sand. He gave a loud cry as the grains started to stick to his ripped shoulders. Rey couldn’t see and put her knee down so she could shift her weight and have her back to the ground too. Hux revelled at the sight and took the remote from the soldier and pressed the button. The two prisoners gave shout as a stronger shock came from their neck collars.

The speeder made its way into an ancient arena used by the local tribes to deal with disputes, but the tribes were long gone. The speeder stopped and the death troopers came around the back. Rey found her feet and saw to large metal platforms at least seven feet tall. Ben looked around and saw a large crowd had formed as the whole village and surrounding area had come to see their execution. He knew what was next.

The troopers released the chains and separated the pair, dragging them to the platforms. Their chains attached to a metal hook and started to rise above their heads, tightening the slack. Ben looked across seeing Rey trying to hide her fear but he could feel her thoughts. She was terrified. He finally risked speaking and shouted across the arena. “Rey listen to me...keep your eyes on me.” Rey nodded feverish trying to not show her fear.

Hux looked at Ben and give an evil smile. He pressed the button and a large shock surrounded Rey’s neck as her chain started to tighten lifting her feet off the ground. Ben fought against his restraints shouting “look at me! Open your eyes Rey and look at me!” Rey forced her eyes open meeting Ben's gaze. The pulling stopped and the electrocution subsided. Rey was standing on her tip toes trying to keep her breath.

Hux enjoyed the sight of them struggling and gleefully activated the other shock collar. Ben's body went ridged as the chain around his neck grew tighter. Ben struggled to breathe as his feet started to lift from the ground. Hey tried to make eye contact with Rey but it was no use. He flopped around against the platform trying to ease the pressure on his neck and body. His eyes where starting to go dark as he couldn’t breathe. Then suddenly Ben felt the ground beneath him. Unlike Rey he was flat footed.

Hux walked closer to the fallen leader “and now your scavenger dies!” Ben looked on horror unable to do anything. Rey was lifted higher feet now off the ground. Her whole body weight against her neck. All her courage left as she panicked to breathe. She tried to put her feet against the platform so she could push off easing the weight. But any time she got close Hux activated her collar. Ben watched helplessly as Rey’s face started to turn purple and eyes bloodshot. He screamed against his shackles begging his weak body to find the strength.

Suddenly felt himself rise back into the air, the pressure against his own neck. He could feel the life from him draining. As he looked at Rey his eyes fell upon someone else. He saw his grandmother, the lady with flowers in her hair looking at him. A moment of peace came over him as he was willing his body to die. Rey forced her eyes to open and looked over Ben's shoulder and saw Luke. His face gentle and calming as if he was telling her she would be ok and soon at peace. Slowly their bodies stopped moving as the oxygen was leaving their bodies.

“Oh no no no, you aren’t going to die yet” Hux sneered purposely signalling the trooper to released the chains completely. The pair fell on their faces in a crumpled heap. Ben was only able to barely lift his head and across from him Rey didn’t moved. Two troopers came behind him and released his hands from his shackles. Ben could feel the ease off his weary arms but felt a sharp pull at his neck. Rey was also released but still unconscious as the two troopers dragged her by the neck to be in the centre of the arena. Ben was also dragged to meet her, knees knocked out from under him. Hux made his way to the couple. Ben tried to lash out but was no use against the collar. “My my my, look at you...my cowardly dog and his bitch.” Hux was just out of Ben's reach pacing back an forth taking the sight in. “What shall we do to her now...” his tune was now patronising. The arena floor parted and a flat metal platform no wider than a cot starts rise. Hux crept over to the platform and signalled his troopers to dump Rey’s body on top the blood stained metal contraption left over from previous public executions.

Rey gave out a slight moan as her body landed. Ben's heart left in his throat relieved to hear she was alive. Hux looked down at the nearly unconscious woman. He took his fingers and studied her gentle features with his gloved hands. His thumb caressed her lip and then joined the rest of his fingers as Hux’s hand moved down to Rey’s neck and shoulders. “I know lets watch my soldiers ravage your precious scavenger again and again for all to see” Ben felt sick and panicked for a plan. His heart raced when he saw Rey slowly moving, almost wishing she was still unconscious for what came next. “Hux take me instead...attack me, torture me, kill me”  
Hux rose his hand signalling the troopers to stop their decent towards Rey. Ben sighed in relief and prepared for their worse. “A very tempting offer...but no.” Hux signalled the troops to get closer to the girl. Rey was just coming to when she felt two hands hold her wrists and ankles. She was confused and didn’t understand what was happening. When she felt cold gloved fingers around her waist she knew.

Ben shouted in rage trying to will his body to pull them off but every time he moved a shock racked his body. Rey bucked and kicked rocking her body back and forth getting stronger and stronger in every rock. A panicked energy filled her body and she would feel her rage growing stronger. A rage she was ashamed of a week ago now was going to save her life.

Rey let out the loudest battle cry Ben had ever heard. He felt some of his own energy build. Rey gathered both her feet and kicked the trooper in front of her. Ben followed in tandem reaching behind him and pulled at his chain. He begged his body to give him just enough to make this last stand. Rey now rested on her right hip and a quick solid kick came across the second trooper that was at her feet. She felt a shock against her collar and her body immediately seized. Ben running towards her raised his hands and force pulled the remaining soldiers restraining Rey. She gasped trying to gain her bearings. Her eyes cleared as she saw Ben sprinting to her. A small moment of relief and hope filled her, but it quickly faded. Ben only focused on her, continued running across the arena. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt she was ok. Rey looked over to her right and tried to warn Ben but it was too late. Hux smacked Ben hard across the face with Rey’s staff causing him to fall completely off his feet backwards. He looked over at Rey who was once more restrained by her collar and two other soldiers at either arm. “Well I say this staff is quite impressive. No wonder it goes everywhere with you.” Rey moved against the soldiers but it was no use. She has been weakened by the use of her force powers.

Hux took Kylo’s lightsaber from his belt, juggling it between both hands standing between his two prisoners. “What am I ever going to do with you two. I was going to kill you first Rey but I have a better idea.” He handed the girl the ancient weapon. “Kill him.” One of the troopers forced her arm up and splaying her finger, nearly breaking them. Rey stood in defiance. “No...” as she spat in Hux face. Wiping the bloody spit from his face Hux signalled the trooper to drag her closer to Ben by the collar still around her neck. “You will kill him” as he grabbed her wrist jamming the lightsaber against Ben's side.

Tears were now streaming down her face, she couldn’t do it. Ben calmed his voice and he whispered to her. “It’s alright I’m not afraid. Do it.” Rey couldn’t help but cry. Ben tried to console her but his eyes slowly fell upon two shadows above the crowd. He knew these shadows as if they were his own, they were Lamu and Dy’mas. The two knights gave a signal of respect by placing their fists over their hearts. Lamu signalled with a head nod to the left they weren’t alone. Ben smiled and made Rey look at him. “Rey listen to me it’s going to be fine.” He looked at her and slightly moved his eyes to indicate someone was behind them. She opened herself up and felt Ben reassuring her.

She nodded her head as her eyes caught two shapes in the crowd over his shoulder. Finn and Rose hid in the crowd and gently waved their blasters in a half circle motion indicating they weren’t alone. Rey met Ben's gaze again now signalling with her eyes someone was behind him. A smile couldn’t help but come across his face. “You’re right it’s all going to be ok” Rey took a deep breath and channelled the Force like she did years ago in the forest. Ben knew that look and watched her keenly to follow her next move. “I’m sorry” she whispered as she slowly mover her right foot behind her to get in a brace stance. Ben nodded and took a deep breath.

With all her might she moved her right elbow into the trooper restraining her, she ignited Kylo’s lightsaber grazing his left side. Rey rotated her body turning the saber slashing the troopers across the stomach. Hux retreated backwards putting as much space between them. Ben reached behind him and pulled on his chain causing the trooper to lean forward. At the same time Rey continued her rotation back to Ben with and overhead swipe crashing into the troopers helmet.

“Kill them!!!” Hux commanded as a battalion of stormtroopers entered the arena. Rey moved close to Ben disengaging his lightsaber. They both reached behind each other’s neck and released their collars. Both flinching in pain from their singe wounds from all the shocks. They looked at each other took a deep breath and prepared to be gunned down. Ben took Rey in his arms and tried to protect her as much as he could. The soldiers came in range, charging blasters when a loud roar could be heard as Poe’s new x-wing flew over the arena. blasters rained from over head throwing troopers into the air from the ground exploding below them. Ben heard his knights call out. Rose and Finn shouted as well signalling the hidden rebels to fire on the troopers. Dy’mas and Lamu jumped down in the arena attacking any troopers that got in their path. Lamu did a front roll and found Rey’s staff. He recoiled and threw it in their direction as if it were a spear. Ben let go his firm grip of Rey and received the staff. He turned to Rey exchanging the same look as they shared when preparing for the Preatorian guards. He handed the staff to her as Rey smiled and handed Kylo’s lightsaber to Ben. After exchanging weapons Rey unscrewed the end of her staff then in a quick rotation the other side. Ben ignited his weapon and extended it out to the troopers begging them to attack. They were still out numbered as the knights and rebels were picking off the blaster troops but not the melee ones.

A sudden low call from a battle horn came once more from the crowd. Half the crowd placed crude battle masks on. With primitive weapons made from slate and bone the warriors made their way to the arena. Rey pressed a newly placed releasing mechanism in the middle of her staff. But it was jammed half way in its release. “Damn it” she exclaimed as she lowered the staff and raised her foot. Giving a strong kick to the middle caused the staff to break. A familiar release noise could be heard and Ben spun around at the unexpected sound. His eyes fell upon Rey now branding two yellow lightsabers extending from the two pieces of her “broken” staff. She rotated her wrists upwards and with a solid rotation made the two hilts connect into one forming a double sided lightsaber. In utter admiration he just stared at her. “Down!” She exclaimed. Ben fell to his knees as Rey immediately struck the trooper across the face splitting his helmet open. Still on his knees Ben rotated outwards and rolled forward extending his lightsaber as he rose to his feet.

One by one Rey and Ben countered the troopers melee weapons as the village warriors picked off other troopers. Total chaos had ensued and Hux was trying to find his escape. But there was no where to go. Blasters and crude weapons could be heard everywhere. Rey could see Hux sprinting for an exit and shouted to Ben. He spun around and saw him trying to press through the crowd dodging people best he could. Ben started to sprint but he knew he would never catch him in time. Screaming at the top of his lungs he extended his hand and force pulled Hux closer to him. Hux could feel his body freeze then give way and move backwards taking out a few troops along the way. He felt the air sharply leave as he hit the ground. Hux’s eyes fell upon Ben’s bleeding bare feet. Ben grabbed him hard by the hair raising Hux to his knees. Without saying a word Ben shoved his lightsaber hilt into Hux chest and ignited it. Hux could feel the hot burn melting his organs and screamed in pain. Ben pulled his lightsaber out and pushed Hux back with his foot. Their eyes met as Ben wanted to be the last thing he saw. A cry came from behind as Rey twirled her lightsaber staff above her head with a backhand strike took the generals head clean off. Hux’s head falls from his shoulders and it rolled across the sand of the arena.

Rey and Ben finally caught their breath, chests heaving from the battle. They moved towards each other to hold one another in a strong embrace but the adrenaline quickly fell from their bodies. Exhaustion from their attempted executions and subsequent fight finally claimed them. Their weapons dropped heavily as both of them fell to their right sides perfect mirroring each other as the chaos continued around them. Their battle was over.


	13. - Xlll - Enemy of my Enemy

Coarse grains of lavender coloured sand started to mould to Rey’s already cracked lips. Barely able to breathe normally, her breath was shallow and her eyes could barely focus. The raging battle in the execution arena of Parnassos was still raging on, battle lines blurred on who was good and who was evil. Fixing on a shadowed figure in front of her, Rey tried to reach out to touch the wounded creature. But it was no creature at all, not to her, it was Ben. She couldn’t tell if he was alive or dead as pools of blood started to gather in the scorching sand.

She too was starting to feel life slip away from her, fighting her eyes from growing dark. Only able to see to blurry silhouettes running to her aid before nothing.

Finn and Rose continued the advance on the battleground with only one goal in mind, saving Rey.Finn threw his blaster rifle over his shoulder and slid on his knees but found a blade quickly to his throat.

“Don’t touch our master” Dy’mas commanded barely over a whisper. The twi'lek presence was strong and calm in her intent, ready to die at a moments notice for her Master Kylo Ren. Finn was so focused on Rey he didn’t see the body of Kylo next to her, both of them slightly reaching out to one another.

Finn leaned back on his heels slowly and faced his palms to the Knight. Rose engaged her rifle and pointed at Dy’mas but she too was then countered by the Zabrak Lamu feeling his yellow lightsaber near her body. All four of the warriors found themselves in a standoff.

Finn glanced at Rose giving her a subtle hand gesture to stand down. Focusing back on the blade near his throat he lightened his voice.

“we mean you no harm. We just want to save our friend” Dy’mas didn’t move. Finn moved closer to test the distance but could feel the searing vibroblade heat and moved back again slowly. The other knight Lamu took Rose in for a moment, who now stood loose and still beside him, not threatening in any manor.

“Dy’mas let them pass in peace. They can take their master, and we will take ours” Finn let out a sigh of relief as the Twi’lek sheethed her weapon and knelt down by Kylo Ren. Rose gave the Zabrak a gentle smile and joined Finn.

Gently placing both arms under her, Finn lifted Rey into his arms. Rose collected her battle staff and helped guide them out to the Millennium Falcon. Rose could see Finn’s body hold back waves of emotion as he could be possibly holding his dying best friend. He would never speak to her again, cursing himself for letting her go and rescue Kylo Ren.

“She’ll make it.” Rose gently reassured the fallen trooper. “She alway’s does.” Finn nodded and continued moving forward when they were stopped in their tracks by an almost inhuman scream. Slowly turning the two rebels were expecting to see Kylo Ren with lightsaber engaged with the two knights by his side. But that was far from the scene playing out

Lamu had thrown Kylo Ren over his shoulder in the attempts to carry him as Dy’mas assessed her masters wounds. There was blood everywhere and all were in shock Kylo was still even alive. For the first time Dy’mas’ strong demeanour was falling and a look of worry, almost love, came over her face.

“I dont think I can heal this, our masters wounds are to great.” Adjusting Kylo’s weight on his shoulder like if a sack of produce, Lamu tried to walk forward causing Kylo to cry out again.

Rose heart tugged, they needed help and they clearly were no threat to them. And if what Rey said was true, maybe Kylo Ren was redeemable and had to give him a chance. She smiled inward to herself remembering what she said so many years ago to Finn. _Saving the ones we love…_

“we have to help them” She said urgently tugging on Finn’s shirt. Finn knew she was right, although he hated Kylo Ren and never could forgive him for so much, he couldn’t let him die, not when he meant so much to Rey. “Ok lets get them on the Falcon with us and we can then rush to the Medical Bay on the battle cruiser.”

Rose quickly ran to the struggling knights shouting “Come with us! We can help him” Both knights looked at one another but knew they didn’t have time to question. The six warriors all made their way across the dunes of Parnassos as a dusky sky was forming above them giving some relief from the scorching sun.

Running up the rap they all turned to their right, heading into the communal area of the Falcon. “I’ll tell Chewie to get us out of here and rendezvous with the main fleet” Rose shouted turning on her heels as the others made their way down the corridor.

Finn entered the room first and signalled his head to the right “Put him down there, I’ll grab some Bacta gels” moving further he gently placed Rey down on the Relief Pilot bunk, the same bunk that not long ago Rose laid on unconscious after the battle of Crait. Lightly moving some stray chestnut brown strands away from her face, Finn checked Rey’s vitals. She seemed to be stable at the moment but they had to move. Lightly kissing her on the forehead his whispered “come back to us…”

“What do we do now?” Dy’mas demanded. She clearly was at a loss and needed a purpose. Finn nodded at got to work, rummaging though the storage compartments trying to remember where the medical supplies where held.

“Right you come with me. Ummm horned guy…” snapping his fingers lightly Finn tired to cue the Zabrak to disclose his name.

“Lamu, my name is Lamu.”

“Great Lamu you sit by the dejarik table and me and…”

“Dy’mas”

“wow you guys have some names, me and Dy’mas will get the supplies.” Finn tossed a bottle of cleaning liquid in Lamu’s direction who caught the bottle with ease.

“Try to get the wounds as clean as possible”

Rose came in from the cockpit area and she too assessed to see what could be done to help. Her eyes fell upon Lamu who had placed the large man in the sleeping area above the dejarik table. But Kylo Ren was to tall and barely fit in.

“Here lets place him down here on the bench” Rose helped Lamu guide Kylo Ren into a sitting forward position. Kylo’s heavy body slumped over the chess board as Lamu used the cleaning liquid proceeding to briskly wiped away various debris from his masters tattered back. Rose wrenched as she watched Kylo Ren continue to cry out in extreme pain, but the exhaustion was to great he could barely form words. reminiscent of a wounded animal begging to be put down. Rose suddenly tapped her side, remembering she had her battle field pack on and reached for a standard issued Opiate Pen.

Slowly placing her fingers on Kylo Ren’s neck, Rose checked for a vein. “Whats that!” Lamu demanded.

“Its to help him sleep.” Lamu pulled his master closer to him trying to keep out of reach from the needle

“You have my word, its for my size anyway, its not enough to kill him” Lamu looked down at his masters face who was stuggrling to breathe. A mixture of blood and cleaning liquid was soaking through the Zabrak’s surcoat.

“Ok” he agreed and lowered Kylo’s body down once more. Rose found the strong vein in his neck and slowly released the Opiate into his blood stream. Within moments the mighty Kylo Ren was limp but breathing, his face almost coated in an expression of peace.

Meanwhile back in the cargo hold Finn was franticly grabbing various supplies. Without even thinking he just threw the various items towards Dy’mas who was now holding her arms out ready to accept anything from the rebel stormtrooper.

“There I think that everything, its enough Bacta to help them get to the battle cruiser with a proper medial bay” Both entered the common area again and Finn got to work. Ripping a gel with his teeth while giving a long roll of cloth binding to Rose.

“If you two hold him up, me and Rose can bandage him.” Rose admired Finn’s concentration and strength, it was one of the few times his training as a soldier was coming in handy. She knew he was ashamed of who he used to be, but this was a moment where it was a blessing. He also had the wisdom to let the Knight handle their master allowing them to control the situation.

Dy’mas and Lamu helped move him from behind the table and place him on his knees. Rose used the last of the cleaning liquid on her hands and reverently rubbed the bacta gel on the severely ripped wounds. Finn quickly joined behind her with the cloth bindings holding the healing substances in place.

“There are some crew quarters in the back of the ship with a larger bed that could hold him better” Rose suggested to the knights. In one group effort the four of them carried the fallen Supreme Leader to the back living quarters. Finn wondered if Kylo Ren had ever been in these quarters before considering it was his fathers ship.

After a few moments Kylo Ren was lying on his stomach, breathing returning to normal. Dy’mas placed a blanket slowly over her master. After all the chaos died a moment of relief came over the ship as they all entered the common area. But Finn was moving with a faster purpose and made his way to Rey. Looking on her face with concerned eyes, Finn couldn’t tell what she needed. There wasn’t the debilitating wounds on her body like Kylo’s, but she was clearly in distress and a panic started to rise in his body.

“You have feelings for this girl?” Dy’mas said plainly, interrupting Finn’s silent battle. Rose looked up from the drinks she was preparing waiting to hear Finn’s response. Without hesitation he responded to the the Twi'lek.

“She is like a sister to me, the first family I’ve ever had. I’m scared of losing her and I don’t know what she needs” Finn caressed her face again, cursing and jealous of her and Kylo’s bond in the force. Dy’mas knew what the trooper was feeling, it was the same connection she felt towards her own master.

“I can tell you what she needs” she said moving closer to them extending a hand out to touch Rey’s temples. Standing to attention Finn started to advance towards the Knight but heard Rose’s voice interject.

“Finn wait…let her do it. We can trust them” The two women shared a moment of understanding and the Dy’mas looked back at Finn to see if she could proceed. Slowly backing away he let her pass.

“Dy’mas can sense thoughts and visions through the force” Lamu explained

“So she is a Jedi?!” Finn exclaimed with an excitement in his voice

“Not quite, but yes we both are strong with the Force” the Zabrak countered.

Dy’mas moved slowly next to Rey and placed both hands on either side of the woman’s head. Closing her eyes Dy’mas dug deeper into the young Jedi’s mind.

“she is alive, and no terminal wounds”

Rose let out a sight of relief “Oh thank the maker” buy Dy’mas didn’t stop

“Her spirit is lost and afraid like she cant find her way in a dark forrest. She is calling out to my master, but by his former name”

“What do you mean forrest?!” Finn moved closer remembering the lightsaber battle on Starkiller

“its like she is trapped in some kind of world between worlds and needs someone to light her way back”

“How do we do that then?” Panicked Finn looked at the Twi'lek for some answer who was now standing and facing him.

“That I don’t know, I feel only my master will know when he wakes. I’m truly sorry” bowing her head in a silent defeat. Rose came up next to Finn and gently tangled her hand into his

“We can treat her better once we are with the fleet” Rose tried to comfort Finn the best way. Feeling him squeeze her hand back me made his way to the cockpit to check on Chewbacca.

Rose picked up the left over Gel and bindings and made her way to Dy’mas. “Now its your turn, please sit” Rose signalled to the Twi'lek to sit down on the storage crate next to them. She didn’t say a word but studied the petite human curiously

“You have a nasty cut on your arm that could get infected.” Dy’mas was moved by the small woman’s gesture and a smile couldn’t help but come over Lamu’s face at their new allies.

“I’m Rose”

“Dy’mas and this is Lamu, we are from the Knights of Ren”

Rose looked up at the Twi'lek “so ‘Ren’ is a title? so Kylo Ren is not his sir name?”

“Yes” Lamu said moving closer to the pair “and we thank you for your kindness”

————————————————

A cold sensation came over Ben’s face as he tried to open his eyes. It was cold and made his skin itch, along with a burning sensation all over his body. Taking in his surroundings and sensations Ben’s eyes finally focused as his body was feeling suspended. _Was he in zero gravity?_  His pupils took the light in shapes and forms started to appear, but it was absent of sound except breathing. For a split second everything in his body tensed and hope started to build in his spirit. _Was it her? Was it their connection?_ The sound of mechanical breathing filled his ears and the hope in his soul started to fill with panic. Moving his hands to his face Ben felt a weight against his weary arms as thoughts started to form in his mind. Trembling fingers reached the breathing apparatus as Ben felt the tubes connected down his throat. Immediately his body started to gag and thrash againts the foreign object in his mouth. Frantically in an impulse he tried to move the unwanted plastic contraption out but heard a low thud in front of him.

Looking for the source of the sound his eyes fell upon his trusted Knight Lamu. The Zabrak who left with him after the massacre at Lukes temple, one of the original Knights of Ren.

“patience master, we'll get you out” placing his hands on the class of Ben’s Bacta Tank. Lamu signalled to the medical droid who in turn punched various commands in the keypad next to the tank. Ben felt a fear come over him as a distrust of droids had always haunted him. feeling his head go heavy and eyes go dark, the last thing Ben saw was Lamu and what looked like FN2187 Joining him. _But why would they be together?_

Suddenly Ben awoke with a ferocious jolt, his body immediately feeling the cold air in the sterile room. He couldn’t tell if it was a medical bay or a prison cell. Sounds of beeping and chirping rang from behind his head as various vitals were being taken from his body. _Medical bay_ he mused. But the technology was old, certainly not the imperial standards he was used to. Attempting to sit his body up, Ben felt something pull at his wrist as the form of a restraining cuff was keeping his confined to his bed. _And holding cell?_ It was all starting to make sense to Ben, he was a prisoner of the Resistance. But his body felt…healed? He wasn’t too emaciated and didn’t feel any atrophy in his muscles, but most importantly he didn’t feeling the agony in his back from Hux’s flagellations.

Flashes of images danced in Ben’s eyes as the sounds of the medical devices started to fade away. Broken sounds and images of Rey, struggling against a shock collar as it mercilessly raised her entire weight against it. His stomach filled with a nausea as he looked on and saw Hux now hovering over her unconscious body with a deviant intent. Raising his left hand to touch his own neck, Ben felt an upraised scar from his own collar. Sounds continued to haunt him as now he felt the sand beneath his feet while in pursuit of Hux extending his hand to force grab the coward closer to him. Without warning a loud cry sounded behind him as he watched Rey deliver the killing blow with a double sided lightsaber, taking the Generals head clear off. Ben looked around as saw the battle of stormtroopers, resistance fighters, strange primal tribes and his knights all fighting one another. Surely this has to be Bacta sickness? Ben started to hear a voice over the battle unfolding in front of his eyes

“Master?” Bens head snapped to an attention and the visions ceased. Before him he saw Dy’mas slowing coming near him. The one eyed Twi’lek he rescued so long ago recruiting her to join his knights was in the room before him, but why? Ben tried to speak but a burning filled his throat, unable to physically form the words.

“Master you are safe” Confused all Ben could do was slam his right wrist against the restraint giving a look to Dy’mas in a manner demanding an explanation.

“It was a condition from our travel companions in return for there medical supplies” frustrated he could not communicate verbally Ben raised is eyebrows in an expression of confusion. Dy’mas filled a container with a liquid and came closer to her master.

“You look terrible but you’re lucky to be alive” she said handing the container to him. Ben raised the glass slowly to his lips and felt the cool sensation ease the burning in his throat. “you both are” the Twi’lek continued. Ben immediately threw the glass to free his hand and griped Dy’mas wrist hard. He didn’t mean to startle her, and deep down she knew, but it was the only way he could try to express his disbelief.

Taking her hand and lightly placing it over his tight grip Dy’mas lightened her voice, it was the first time the fierce warrior addressed her master in this manner. “Yes master, the girl is alive, I was there and felt her thoughts, but she is trapped in some world between worlds” Ben sighed a heavy breath of relief but also fought the tears that were building. Trying to keep the Kylo facade for his fellow knight was failing, and she knew it. Taking a moment he gained his composure Ben swallowed hard and begged his mouth to speak.

“I…want…to see…” he loosed his grip on her wrist. Slowly rising Dy’mas refilled the container and brought it back to him. “of course master, let me speak to one of the leaders and see what I can do” she motioned for him to take the glass and to continue to intake the healing liquid. with that she turned and left.

Ben chugged the liquid down trying to get his voice to come back to him, but the sudden intake into his system came right back up, barely able to miss the bed as the rejected liquid hit the floor. This is what the mighty Kylo Ren has become, a weak man who can barely keep any fluids in his system. Fighting against the restraint on his wrist Ben pulled harder and harder they weren’t giving. He tried to use the Force and pry it open but even that didn’t work, his mind was to clouded with various images and sensations. Throwing his body back on the bed in defeat, Ben closed his eyes and focused on the flashes that came over him. A mixture of violent and peaceful. Remembering the first time she felt close to him, the first time Rey and him kissed in the tomb on Naboo. Feeling her gentle touch on his face in his holding cell, fingers loving caress his hair. A loving gesture he only felt once before from his mother. The sound started to leave the room once more but this felt familiar, she felt close and her voice grew stronger.

“BEN!”

Eyes flashing open Ben heard the door open but was immediately disappointed when he saw Finn step through. Trying to gain his dignity and adjusting his posture to receive the former stormtrooper.

“Have you eaten yet?” Finn asked plainly. Ben tried to judge his intention behind the question but didn’t answer.

“If you can eat we can move you to your quarters. Doctors orders not mine” Ben shook his head side to side in response. Finn pondered for a moment and saw the discharged fluid beside Kylo Ren’s bed. Immediately feeling shame Ben moved his eyes away from Finn not wanting to acknowledge his weakness. Finn couldn’t help but feel a little for the former Supreme Leader. He still didn’t know what Rey saw in him, but it most have been worth while if she was willing to fly across the galaxy… _again_ …to him.

“I tell you what, lets get you some fresh clothes, and we’ll move you to your quarters, and we will get some simple food for you first then move on to more solid substances later.” Finn pulled some recovery robes from under the bed. In all the confusion Ben hadn’t realised that he was completely shirtless and only had some small short trousers giving him a little dignity under the medical sheets.

Finn placed the folder clothes at the foot of the bed and moved closer to Kylo’s right wrist. “I’m going to show some faith and release you. Its not that you’re our prisoner, we spoke to your knights and we all agreed that you might have lashed out in fear not knowing what happened. You both were in bad shape” Ben watched and Finn took a key fob out of his coat pocket

“Can I trust you?” Ben knew he had no choice if he wanted to see Rey again, but he could tell it wasn’t a manipulation either. Shaking his head signalling that he agreed to the terms of his release, Ben heard the restraints beep and fall to the ground.

“I’ll turn and let you change and then we’ll move a few corridors down” Finn moved away from the bed and closer to the door giving Kylo some privacy. Finding his feet Ben felt the cold floor beneath him. Quickly whiping on some trousers on Ben then reached for the tunic but cautiously lowered it over his head. Amazed that he didn’t feel any immediate pain he signled to Finn he was ready

“Ok…” was all Ben could say. Finn turned around as saw Kylo trying to touch his back in disbelief. Finn knew exactly what he was checking as they both shared that in common, the scars on their backs.

“Yeah the Bacta is pretty amazing, trust me I know” Ben heard the slight tone of contempt in the former stormtroopers voice, but he deserved it. “Let me see if anyone is outside, no one knows you're on the ship, Poe and I are trying to figure out a way to explain to rest of the fleet why you’re not here as a POW”

Ben nodded and followed Finn to his quarters. Looking back and forth Finn checked each corridor and then signalled Kylo to come closer. Finally after typing in a combination the door hissed oven and they walked into the quarters. They were simple but not bare. A large bed, fresher unit, clothing storage, and cooking pod.

“What do you like to eat?” Finn asked. Ben had to think hard, he was used to only simple imperial rations. “Protine and Grain” was all that he could stammer.

“Man of simple tastes I like it.” Finn punched in some requests and waited for the droids to prepare the food. _Droids_ Ben mused, _I hate droids_. Taking two glasses out of the cooking pod Finn motioned Kylo to sit as he poured the two of them a drink from a metal flask. Placing the two filled glasses down Finn returned to the cooking pod as various buzzes and chimes indicted their meal was ready.

“I’m not sure how good it will be, but like I said lets start simple with some protein and quick bread” Finn placed the plates in front of Kylo and sat down to join them.

“But this on the other hand should hopefully do the trick” Finn raised his glass slightly to Kylo. Taking a moment to process Ben raised his glass in return. Lifting it slightly higher Finn gave a salute and drank from it. Ben too returned the gesture and cautiously drank the brown liquid.

“Listen Kylo…”

“Ben”

“Oh sorry Kylo Ren…”

“No _Ben_ , it’s what Rey called me”

“Oh…right…ok Ben, I guess I should explain a little whats happened in the last few weeks” Ben took a bite and waited to see if it would stay down. When that was successful he took another.

“You and Rey were captured on Parnassos by Hux. You and her share some force thing and she could tell you were in trouble.” Ben stopped in mid motion pausing the small piece of food in front of him. _He knew?_

As if Finn could tell what Ben was thinking he explained further. “Rey told me and Rose then went to you as she saw your torture and needed to end it, what ever the cost. I placed a tracker in her ship and we monitored the chatter. When we heard about a public execution of two political prisoners we knew. Scrambling the fleet we prepared a rescue for Rey. What we didn’t account for was help. Help from the local tribes and from your Knights.”

Now focusing on the bread ahead of him Ben took a few more bites and listened intently to Finn. He took a deep breath and proceeded.

“She loves you, you know. The funny thing is I don’t think even she knows it, but she see’s something in you.” Ben’s heart tightened in his chest. He remembered the words from his mothers holomessagea few years ago

_all you need is that one person to believe in you… find that person my son… hold on to it and never let go._

Ben put his eating utensil down and tried to gather the strength in his voice.

“Finn yes?”

“Yes its Finn now”

“Can I see her?” Struck by how gentle the request was from the mightily Kylo Ren. The creature who split his back open on Starkiller base, screaming the word traitor. Finn could see that man in the mask was not sitting before him now.

“Who gave you the scar, you didn’t have that the last time I saw you” taking a deep breath Ben remembered the confrontation on Starkiller base “She did…” a slight smile to himself. He scared Finn and she scared him, fair trade. Finn let out a light giggle then quickly turned with a twinge of sadness

“You know what is so special about Rey? She never judged me for who I was, the stormtrooper, no she saw me as Finn. I can only imagine that she saw you, not Kylo Ren. So I guess you could say we have that in common”

“No” Ben said sharply. Finn furrowed his brow as his listened to Ben continued

“You’re different, you had the strength to make a choice in what you thought was right, no conflict or hesitation. I too thought I made that same choice, but I was wrong, and now it may have cost her everything”

Finn didn't respond but watched him closely.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness or kindness, I just want to see her once more” Finn looked at his glass pondering the request.

“Lets finish our meal and we’ll go see her” Finding a spurt of energy and hope Ben started to eat his food faster. The quicker he ate the sooner he could see Rey again.

Finn tried not to laugh at Ben’s excitement. But he was slowly seeing that she had quite the affect on him, like she does everyone. That beam of light that touched everyone. Ben sensed Finns conflict as he cleared his plate.

“She hasn’t woken up yet has she?” Ben asked plainly. Finn looked away and shook his head. Ben could tell he too cared for the scavenger. Finn finished his drink and slammed the glass on the table

“Shall we?” Ben shook his head in a silent agreement and the two men left in silence. Moving towards the medical bay Ben’s heart was starting to pound in his chest. Finn brought a communicator to his mouth “Rose can you make sure the medical bay is clear, we’re coming”

“of course”

Ben didn’t look over at Finn, he was to nervous to look anywhere but ahead of him, counting the steps to the medical bay. Something he did anytime he felt his emotions swelling in him, a way to keep control.

“All clear” Rose reported, the comm interruption startled Ben from his thoughts. Turning the corner Ben immediately felt her presence, it was strong but pulsing. Like a pendulum moving back and forth, sometimes she was there other times nothing. Finally reaching their destination the door opened and an involuntary breath left Ben’s chest.

Rey looked like she was just sleeping, but the closer Ben got to her the more battered her body was from the battle. Deep purple bruises on her wrists, an upraised crimson circle on her neck echoing his own, bruises across her face from Hux’s attacks. Ben didn’t know wether to lose his temper or fall into a deep sob. This was all his fault. Reverently movings closer to her bed, Ben traced his fingers along the edge feeling the sheet beneath his calloused fingers. Stoping short of her tiny fingers, almost scared to feel anything he touched her fingers so gently. Once more he felt their live wire connection fill his body. The sensation sent tears to his eyes immediately just like their moment in the hut on Ach-tu.

Rose placed her hand into Finns and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Lets give them some privacy” Finn looked at her about to interject but she wasn’t having it. Looking over at Ben she continued “Take all the time you need, we’ll keep watch at the door” Ben made eye contact with the small woman, he had never seen her before, but lightly nodded in gratitude. The two left and Ben heard a locking combination seal the doors

Taking his hand away from her fingers he reached down and retracted the vitals screen that was hovering over her face. lightly tracing the outline of her cheek, then down her jaw, Ben took his thumb and lightly caressed Rey’s lips. Ben felt her warm breath against the pad of his fingers as daydreams filled his throughs of her eyes fluttering open and then wrapping her arms tightly around him.

But that dream would never come to pass. Resting his weight on the bed Ben lightly wrapped his arms under her small frame and lifted her body closer to him. Rey’s limp weight surprised him as her head slumped back immediately sending one of his hands cradling it back in place. Holding her body tightly to his body now, afraid to let go, Ben took in the smell of her chestnut brown hair and barely able to form a whisper spoke softly into her ear. 

“Rey…”

\----------------------------

Rey found herself surrounded by blue auroras, whispy shapes floated in the air. Whispering voices all around her. She looked down and she was dressed in her Jakku rags. A soft familiar voice called out to her. “Rey...” she knew this voice, it was Leia. Rey looked around trying to find the source of the voice desperate to see her face. “Rey you have to wake up...” Rey kept looking around “how? I’m trying” starting to panic she started to sprint. “Rey go to him...” did she mean Ben? Was he alive? “Ben are you here?” Rey started to run all directions in the never ending abyss. Then she heard it that low whisper of a voice, Ben’s voice “Rey...”

Rey leapt out of the medical bed so hard she slammed her head against the glass of the vitals screen. Rey felt trapped and needed to escape. “Somebody help me!” She shrieked pulling at various tubes. Then she saw his face. Finn touched the release button then gently placed his hands on the glass and told her to take a breath, the pod would be opening in 30 seconds. A large hiss escaped the container and Rey immediately felt a surge of cold air over her body. Finn reached under the lid and helped to lift the vitals screen to get Rey out sooner.

Rey took a deep breath of fresh air. She felt dizzy and tingles in her lips and fingers. Finn reached over and touched her on the hand and gave a gentle smile. “Good morning peanut” Rey could hardly contain herself and threw her arms around her best friend. Finn graciously accepted the massive hug but had to advise “steady you’ve been in a coma for three weeks and need to take it easy” Rey couldn’t believe how long she had been gone, but a more important question flooded her mind. “How did you know we were in trouble?”

Finn still holding her tight spoke into her ear. “When you left to go to him I put a tracker in your ship. We had Lieutenant Connix monitor the chatter but when we heard about a double public execution and we knew” Rey loosened her grip so she could see her friend “we scrambled the fleet and came to save you. What we didn’t account for was help.” Rey had a vague memory of the shadowy figures helping Ben. “Who are they? They weren’t first order” Finn reassured “no they were the knights of Ren, Kylo was their master. They heard the same thing and came to his aid.” Relieved but confused “why didn’t they kill you guys?”

Finn flashed a smile “The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and they became our allies”  
Rey couldn’t believe her ears. A slight feeling of guilt started to fill her “Finn I’m sorry I knew it would be hard for you to understand and I didn’t even accept the truth but I...” Finn raised his hand and kept her calm.

“Rey you looked at me a few years ago never judging who I was, only seeing who I am. It doesn’t surprise me you’d do the same for him”

  
“But he hurt you and nearly killed you”

  
“And you nearly killed him and gave him a narly scar to remember not to mess with your family” She gave an inner smile “...family” and gave the former stormtroopers hand a good squeeze. Then a moment of worry came across her face. “ Finn tell me he is ok? Is he alive?”

“He is waiting for you in the recovery quarters down the hall” Rose said coming into the room. Rey couldn’t believe her ears “he’s here?” Rey whispered barely able to get the words out. Rose came behind Finn and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Yes he has been by you bedside everyday...we just took shifts waiting with you that way someone was always here for when you woke up” this was getting to much for Rey. She didn’t know how to deal much less accept all the love she was given. Rose placed some fresh robes in front of Rey. “You should go to him” Finn and rose gave Rey a big hug and left to give her some privacy.

 


	14. - XlV - Broken Souls Finally Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A force bond is finally transformed into a physical one (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion Tracks for this Chapter
> 
> The Clones | Remembering The Clones | Original Theme by Lucas King
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3I-5lb9M8v0

 

Rey was very weak with a slight case of atrophy she struggled to pull her medical gown above her head. When she finally did she let it fall to the floor as she headed into a fresher unit. The warm water against her body was a much welcomed treat. Her naked body felt goosebumps raise in her skin as weeks worth of grime rinse down. She left the warm water and looked down at the fresh robes in front of her. Rey paused to look at her bare battle worn body in the changing mirror. Rey traced her fingers over her scars remembering each one. Several were still pink and upraised, still fresh from the battle in the arena. She couldn’t help but draw her thinking to Ben...would he still...desire me? Thinking those words felt so strange to her.

No longer able to wait anymore she threw her tunic and baggy trousers on, tying the belt and opened the door to the main corridor. She looked down the hall and started to sprint, completely forgetting she was barefoot. Finally she reached the door and saw to rugged warriors sitting outside his room. It was Lamu and Dy’mas two of the shadowy figures that aided them in battle. They both saw Rey immediately rose to their feet. Rey startled not knowing if they thought she was threat. Both of the knights put their right fist over their heart and bowed their head in respect.

Rey didn’t know what to do so mimicked the motion and bowed back and gave the two warriors a smile. Just then the door opened and Rey’s heart went into her throat.

  
“Rey you are awake!” Poe exclaimed giving the weary girl a strong hug. Rey looked suspicious and worried for Poe. Remembering that it wasn’t long ago he was tortured by Kylo Ren. As if Poe could read her thoughts he paced a strong had on Rey’s shoulder. “It’s alright, it really is.” Poe swayed his head slightly towards the door motioning to Ben’s Room “he’s waiting inside” Rey gave a gentle smile and adjusted her clothes and took a deep breath. Poe leaned in and reassured her “don’t fuss you look beautiful.” And kissed her on the cheek. Poe motioned for the two knights to leave with him so the two could be alone.

Rey tried to keep her heart from pounding in her ears. “Just open the door” she muttered to herself. The door hissed open and there he was, back turned meditating. “Did you forget something Mr. Dameron” Ben asked matter of fact. Rey didn’t speak, all words were gone. Ben slowly stiffened and hesitated to turn around. He sensed it could be her but didn’t want it to be some sick joke.

Barely able to get out the words all she could say was “Ben...”

His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned around taking her in. “Are you really here” he asked meekly. Rey ran to him to close the distance only to stop short of him. She remembered his back was torn to shreds from the public lashing and didn’t want to hurt him. She looked into his eyes, intense as always. “It’s ok I was in the Bacta tank for days, they are almost healed” he turned his back and lifted his shirt to show her. Rey mesmerised by how healed they were slowly reached out and touched them gently tracing each of the light pink lines on his back.

Her touch against his skin sent tiny charges of electricity up and down his spine. He didn’t turn around just lifted his arms in the air a bit higher so she could see all of them as he discarded his shirt on the floor. Rey gasped slightly seeing the amount of damage across his shoulders. Even with the bacta tank the lines of scars filled his shoulders and neck.

“Do they disgust you?” Ben whispered. He felt so exposed. The thought of her rejection was almost to much to comprehend. Rey could hear his every thought raging through him. _I truly am a creature. What if she doesn’t want to touch me, desire me._  Rey’s heart broke in two, she didn’t feel any of those things but had no idea how to put her thoughts into words.

Instinctively Rey lightly licked her lips and then placed her hands on Bens stomach slowly pulling her body close to his. She lightly caressed each scar with her lips, her hot breath causing his skin to raise. Ben didn’t know what to do, a wave of relief rushed over him. He placed his hands over hers as she started to also feel his strong stomach. The sensation against his skin was intoxicating and he found himself getting dizzy. He extended an arm out in front touching the wall just so he could remain standing.

Rey grew boulder in her motions against his back. She could feel his pleasure like it was her own. She pressed her lips now against the scars and started to gently run the tip of her tongue over them. Her hands also started to grow bolder as she was feeling an electric surge of energy build in her spine and thighs.

Ben was unable to keep a thought in his head. All he could do is reach out into her mind and see what she was feeling. She was just as charged as him. He started to feel the need rise in himself again but he feared he would scare her away “wait...” he said slowly stoping her hands and just holding them flat to his hips. Ben slowly turned around to face her. She looked absolutely stunning, eyes starting to fill with lust for him. There was no fear this time but he needed to confess to her.

“Rey I don’t know how to...” he trailed off trying to find the words. He moved a stray strand of hair out of her face and drew the outline of her jaw with his finger. Rey placed her hand against his and looked back at him. “Neither do I, we can explore together...I’ll help you.” Ben felt some relief inside but he wasn’t just talking about being intimate. “I don’t know how to love in all aspects. I know hate, shame, manipulation. I fear I will give in return the only thing I’ve ever known and I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben now had both hands around the small scavengers face. Rey looked up tenderly “And you think I do? What I do know is what’s in your heart is in mine. You are the darkness to keep me burning bright and I am the light to guide you home.”

Ben couldn’t catch his breath as her words were so powerful and kind.

He scooped the woman he adored in his arms and sat down on the bed pulling her to his lap. He held her so tight he didn’t want to let her go. He placed his head against the crook of her neck near her collar bone. Breathing in her hair and skin he too started to bring his lips to her skin mirroring her motions listening to her staggering breathing. He slowly placed his hand at the base of her head weaving his fingers into her brown hair. He gently brought her neck closer to his mouth as he pressed harder into her skin.

Rey could barely breathe. His touch was so strong but unsure. Like she was a wounded bird he wanted to bring back to life. Always checking to see anywhere he touched was ok.

She felt words starting to form in her mouth and she wasn’t going to wait anymore, for she knew anything could happen tomorrow.

“I love you...” she whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss up and down the side of her neck.

Ben couldn’t help but stop, he had to hear it again, just so he knew it wasn’t a dream. Rey could tell he was in disbelief. He now looked at her square in the eyes to see if there was any sign of deception. Rey gently pressed her forehead against his. “I love all of you, dark and light” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wanted to say something back.

“Rey I don’t care where you are from or who your parents were, I never did. You are my balance, all I want is you.”

Rey couldn’t contain her passion anymore, she wanted to give herself to this man completely. She straightened herself to be a bit taller so her face could meet his and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. She feverishly pressed her lips against his. Opening her mouth a bit wider each time slowly placing the tip of her tongue against his.

Ben couldn’t contain his excitement and moaned lightly against her kiss. His hands started to move away from her shoulders to the front of her recovery robes that crossed in the front and tied with a belt.

He hesitated for a moment looking for a sign that it was ok to continue. Rey took one of his hands and slipped it under her robe. Placing it on her small but firm breast. Her nipple already responding to his touch. She threw her head back as his big hand explored every inch of her breast. Rey reached down and undid the the belt of her robe and started to pull it apart between kisses and breaths. Ben felt a primal urge come over him, he had never felt so much passion.

Never breaking their kiss Ben placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed the rest of her robe off and down her arms. Rey helped take each arm out and threw it on the floor. Ben stopped to take her all in, but his eyes grew sad as he saw her body was battle scarred as well. Guilt started to flood his mind as he felt responsible for her pain.

Rey felt the urge to suddenly cover herself up and started to move her arms to hide her chest. Before she could get even close to hiding herself she felt a strong grip on each wrist holding them in place. 

“No!” Ben exclaimed worried he would never see her like this again. Realising he might be a bit to rough he lightened his voice “please don’t...” he took her wrists and guided them to go around his neck as he started to kiss her again.

Placing one arm around her waist and the other between her shoulders he lifted Rey up. Gently cueing her to wrap her legs around him. Rey felt like she was holding on for dear life, she didn’t want the connection to end. rotating to face the other direction of the bed Ben found his knees on the mattress and placed her down on the bed. Ben took her wrists and placed them over her head fully exposing her breasts to him. He brought his mouth down to her collarbone again tracing the shape with his lips and tongue. Rey could feel an intense throbbing between her legs, an aching need to be filled.

The feeling of him against her body was almost to much to handle. Ben felt an intense moan escape his throat as he grew bolder. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and rolled the tip of his tongue over her pink coloured nipples, lightly raking his teeth against them. The sensation sent Rey’s hands straight to his head, grabbing loose handfuls of his hair. He released her breasts from his teeth. Rey protested wanting more. She then felt his lips kissing her down her belly stopping at her waist.

He traced the shape of her hipbones and circled the blaster scar. He looked up and his eyes met hers, and slight plea in his look. “Can I please you?” she didn’t know what to say or do with that kind for request. She guided his hands again to move under her trousers, helping pull on the string that held them tight. With eager and nervous fingers Ben untied the strings of her bottoms. He started to slide them down, every inch of her skin exposed he covered with a kiss.

Rey felt like she was floating and gripped the sheets around her just in case she flew away. Throbbing with even more anticipation she felt a slight trickle move down her leg. She had never known her body could show such want and need. Ben rested back on his heels as he moved the last bit of clothing from her legs once more adding another layer of clothing to the floor. there she was, completely raw, vulnerable, bare. He couldn’t help but look at her drinking her body in. Slowly he ran his hands up and down her thighs. He was getting so hard he didn’t think he could keep his own trousers on much longer. Rey was fascinated by the sight of him hidden behind the thin fabric. The unknown still scared her, but there was now something ignited in her, a urgent craving.

Rey sat up sharply and met Ben on her knees moving closer. She placed her trembling hands on his waist and leaned up to meet his mouth with hers. Rey started to unfasten his trousers clumsily and felt his body tense and hesitate. Ben bit his lip and looked away from her trying not to show his own fear. He held his breath as he tried to forget the amount of times Hux had grabbed him and humiliated him during the public punishment. But memories were rushing back and Ben could feel himself start to panic as his heart raced. Rey studied him carefully, she could tell his was trying to steel his nerve. “We can stop if you want” Rey looked at him and stroked his face looking for a conformation on how to proceed. Ben swallowed hard and met her gaze. “Just move slowly…at first, and please be gentle” She smiled sweetly “why don’t you start and I’ll know how fast to move” Ben nodded moving his hands to wiggle his trousers down towards his knees. Rey placed her hands against his hips and then slowly reached her fingers down until she met his hardened shaft. She looked at him once more making sure it was ok to proceed. Ben took his hands away from his waist and cupped her face as he kissed her tenderly. Rey started her curious exploration of Ben, listening and watching his reactions between their kisses as she caressed her fingers up and down. Ben closed his eyes and slightly threw his head back, a slight smile on his face as he enjoyed her gentle exploration. Rey’s lips met his chest as she explored every inch with her mouth.

Ben now had his hands gently around Rey’s head, following her movements running his fingers through her hair. Ben couldn’t stop the visible shivers racking his body under her touch. He felt himself get closer and closer to falling over the edge. He lowered his hands and met hers, gently stopping her and confessed “I’m going to finish to soon and I’m not done with you yet” another round of shivers coursed through his body as Rey brought her hands back to his chest.

They pressed their foreheads against one another catching their breaths. Ben caressed Rey’s face as he tried to regulate their heartbeats. “You still ok sweetheart?” All Rey could do was nod. Ben kissed her gently and shifted his weight so he could stand to pull his trousers completely off turning his back to her. He stepped out of them finally disposing them on the floor. Rey bit her lip and sat in the edge of the bed taking a moment to take in his chiseled and strong body. He stood back up straight ready to explore even more of his scavenger but as he turned around he felt her hot lips suddenly rest against the spot where his leg met his hip. He panicked thinking it was a mistake and now her face was pressed against his firm shaft. “Rey...I’m sorr...” within seconds his ability to speak ceased as she ran her tongue against him. 

Rey explored every inch reaching her hands behind him pressing him closer to her mouth. Her hot breath against him was filling him to the brim and all he could do was pant with excitement. Ben never felt so gently dominated but let the feeling cascade over him. He didn’t know where to place his hands, he didn’t want her to feel trapped or held down. Finally Ben couldn’t take it anymore and he lightly placed his fingers under her chin gently. Giving Rey a slight smile he started to kneel down.

Confused Rey’s eyes followed him, heart starting to race in anticipation. “lay on your back” he whispered. Rey nervously lowered her body back shivering the whole way down. He could feel her hesitation. Ben placed his hands under her thighs and caressed her skin with his fingers until he reached the back of her knees. He inched closer and placed her knees over his shoulders. Rey couldn’t stop her legs from shaking. Ben brushed his lips across her inner thighs as he gently raked his nails underneath her strong legs. 

“This ok?” He whispered. Rey could only nod feverishly as her hands found his hair once more.

Moving closer and closer Rey could feel his breath on her intimate centre. Pulling Rey to him Ben instinctively held her by the hips, opening his mouth and letting his tongue escape. Rey let out a sharp gasp as she felt her slick folds gently separate feeling something soft and gentle exploring her. Ben couldn’t contain his pleasure on how sweet his scavenger tasted and moaned against her. Circling his tongue around he started to spell words into her centre, feeling her throbbing against his own lips. Rey didn’t know why her body started to shake involuntary as she felt a warm flush slowly come over her body.

Ben felt her surge of pleasure as he found a small hard button of nerves and flattened his tongue against it. Rey felt his right hand move from her hip and start to explore her where his tongue had been. Slowly he placed his finger inside Rey’s entrance and felt her hot slick muscles tighten around. Moving in tiny circles he felt her essence loosen and he gently put in a second finger never once stoping his kiss and tongue on the small button of hers. Rey was panting now, her legs locked together at her ankles. She felt a tingling wave from the base of her stomach grow stronger and stronger as her throbbing center intensified. Rey gently indicated she was ready.

Slowly rising to his feet Ben and Rey adjusted their position and he hovered over her. Ben gently splayed Rey’s legs open and pulled her closer. Rey could feel the tip of him resting just outside her entrance. She gently started to kiss him and nodded, holding her breath. Ben moved his hand between their bodies and slowly guided himself in. Rey felt a sharp pulling sensation, exhaled and gripped her arms tightly underneath his with her hands firmly holding onto his shoulders. The sound left the room and all she could hear was their heartbeats and breathing of their connection. Ben felt her nails dig into his back and he let out a primal moan, all the while still listening to her body as he was now completely inside her. Motionless they just held each other as if their broken souls were finally complete. Ben gave a very shallow thrust and Rey immediately responded with a moan. He thrusted again this time a bit deeper and Rey again responded as a cry of pleasure escaped her throat. Ben kissed her neck as she was throwing her head back every time he moved back and forth. “You ok?” Ben whispered.

She met his gaze, beads of sweat now forming on her face. She just gave a weak nod and met his lips for another kiss. Ben continued his slow steady thrusting back and forth. Rey loosed her grip on his shoulders and moved them down his back. Grabbing him she motioned what speed she wanted him to go. Going faster as deeper Ben could feel Rey growing tighter around him as she was getting closer and closer. Her whole body was starting to shake uncontrollably and faster breathless moans involuntarily left her. Their bodies moved in rhythm against each other, in perfect harmony. Knowing each other’s movements and thoughts like they were one.

Rey couldn’t keep control anymore and buried her face into Bens chest and she let her body give in to the waves of pleasure coming over her. Ben felt her tight spasms around him and he too couldn’t hold back anymore. Placing one arm around her waist and the other behind her head, finger gripped in her hair he released himself inside her. Ben couldn’t help but have a choked cry escape from his chest. He was completely drowning in light, her light.

Speechless neither of them moved, their chests heaving against one another. Ben slowly let go of Rey, raising himself up slightly to see she was ok. Their eyes met but he could see tears in hers reflecting in the dim light. “you’re crying, did I hurt you?” His hands were trembling as he begged her to speak. Swallowing hard finally finding the words she reached out to him. “I’ve never felt such...joy and peace. It’s just a bit overwhelming” Ben gently moved the loose hair away from her face. “I love you Rey...” Rey held her breath trying to keep her walls up but she couldn’t hold her emotions anymore. Her face wrinkled as a sob started to escape. She never thought anyone would love her, would want her, would come back for her.

Ben rotated them on their sides as held her close in his arms, whispering soothing sounds in her ear. He held her and rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes Rey’s sobbing calmed he whispered “I’m going to move now ok?” Rey nodded as he slowly moved and broke their physical connection. Rey shivered against the cold room. Ben lightly kissed her forehead and went into the end of the room returning with a warm blanket and put it over them. He laid on his back and Rey inched her way over resting her head in Ben’s chest as he slowly traced shapes in her shoulders.

Rey listened to Bens heartbeat through his chest. Braking the silence she asked “What happens now? What do we do about the first order?” Ben kept caressing his scavenger, tracing his finger over the scar on her arm from their Praetorian guard battle. “My knights are working with resistance spies to slowly take over the military installations. it’s going to be messy finding a balance between military and civilian, transitioning the first order and resistance into one faction. But Poe and I are working out the details to start a new order...

Rey put her arms around Ben and squeezed tighter. “And us?” She whispered. Ben took a moment hearing the word “us” come out of Rey’s mouth. He gently rested his head against hers. “We can do or be what ever you want as long as it’s together” he said gently. Rey felt herself completely relax for the first time in her life and slowly drifted to sleep, with Ben not far behind her.

There was chaos, yet order

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is my first ever for any fandom. The idea come to me after seeing one piece of fan art and the whole story came crashing to me in a week. 14 chapters later here is “Star Wars: A New Order” 
> 
> Now I saw recently there is another fan fic out there with this title, completely an accident and I have not read this fanfic purposely or any other for that matter so I would not be influenced
> 
> Also after creating these chapters I cam across a fantastic composer Lucas King, who does fabulous Star Wars compositions. 
> 
> I am also looking at creating visual chapters of this fanfic and looking to commission an artist as the visuals in this story are very specific.


End file.
